A New Change
by HouseofNight321
Summary: This is what it would be like when the Strigoi attacked the school, Rose was awakened instead of Dimitri. And then... well, you'll see.
1. Chapter 1

**This is what it would be like if Rose was wandering the world as a Strigoi instead of Dimitri after the Strigoi find their way on campus. I will also have a new story coming soon that is based at the end of Frostbite when Mason gets killed. Only, he LIVES. Will Roses love life change forever? **

**I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does =)**

Lissa and I were in my room talking about Queen Bitch and how she was always bossing Lissa around.

"Vasilisa, can you show these Royals around? Vasilisa, can you do this? Can you do that? ARGHHHH! I can't take it anymore!"

I laughed, "Liss, Queen Bitch has got nothing on you. She's just jealous you're better than her."

Lissa laughed with me, "Rose, I really wish you wouldn't call her that. Sometimes, she might hear you."

I eyed her, "What's your point?"

We both laughed and she said, "Damn, I wish I could just get away, be a normal person just for one day, and not hold up my families honor, not that I don't love that."

"Did Lissa just swear? Oh my god, I think I might be dreaming." Lissa glared at me. "Anyway Liss, maybe we can go to Missoula for a day, get a 'Girls Night Out.'"

"That would be nice," Lissa admitted.

"So? Let's do it! C'mon," I shook her lightly, "It'll be fun! I'll go ask Dimitri."

She sighed in defeat. "I guess it would be fun. Okay. Go ask Dimitri."

"Awesome, be right back - actually come with me." I thought about her safety.

"Um, okay." She said. We walked out of my room and I ran into the one and only... Stan Alto.

"Hathaway," Stan said with disgust. "Princess," He regarded Lissa with sincerity

"Stan," I said mutually.

"Don't call me that. What do you need? You look like you need something."

"Where's Dimitri?" I asked.

"_Guardian_ Belikov is in the Gym." Stan said.

"Thanks... Stan," I said quickly pulling Lissa away as we walked into the direction of the gym.

"Don't call me that!" He roared.

"Sure, sure... Stan." We both snickered.

"You really should call them Guardian insert-name-here." Lissa said

I laughed as we got to the gym. "I only do that to _Stan,_"

Lissa laughed, "Okay."

"Hey, comrade! Got a question for ya!" I said.

Dimitri sighed. "Hello to you too, Rose."

"We'll get to the 'hellos' later. Right now, WE were wondering if we could have a break and go to Missoula this weekend...?"

"Roza..." He warned.

"I know, Dimitri, I know, but please. I know we don't get real breaks out there in the 'real world' but please, can you convince Kirova? We both need a shopping break, you too." I stared at his gorgeous body up and down and up and down. He was so beautiful it was like the world revolve around him. I blinked. "You need more clothes than dusters." I grinned.

"If I'm shopping and you're shopping, who would guard the princess?" Dimitri asked.

"Simple, we would both keep our guard on, but get some clothes, just not try them on. Please Dimitri?"

He sighed in defeat, "I'll ask Kirova, but we'll need extra guardians and you WILL be guarding her, just not as much as the rest of us."

**What do you think? I need your reviews to keep this story alive!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I know Rose does NOT get caught by Alberta but I wanted to mix it up. Somethings I mixed up a lot! Thanks for the reviews. I need more to keep this story alive. ~HouseofNight321**

I was waiting for Dimitri to get back to me about Kirova when someone knocked on the

door. It was... Adrian.  
>"Little Dhampir, may I come in?"<br>"Not the one who I wanted to see, but sure," I said  
>"You make me feel sad sometimes, Rose." Adrian said with mock hurt.<br>"Uh huh, so what did you need, it's a school night and boys... unlike you aren't supposed to be in girls dorms."  
>"Above the rules, Rose, above the rules." He said.<br>"What do you need, uh, I have homework." I said quickly. Damn, I never do homework. What the hell was I thinking?  
>"Try again. You never do homework."<br>I sighed, "I'm waiting for Dimitri to see if Lissa and I can go to Missoula on Friday." No way I could hide it from him now.  
>"I'm hurt, you didn't invite me? How could you Rose!" He exclaimed with fake anger.<br>I laughed, "It's supposed to be a 'Girls Night Out' but if you dress like that, I guess you could come." I looked at his outfit raising an eyebrow.  
>"I'm trying to look good for you, Rose. Plus, all these girls. Mmm..." He sighed.<br>"Adrian..." I said sighing.  
>"I know, I know. But you do look good."<br>I looked at my outfit; sweatpants and a tank top. "Oh, yeah. I look wonderful."  
>Adrian eyed me and grinned. "Always,"<br>I rolled my eyes, "So do you want to come or what? We might get Christian to come too."  
>"Sure. Why not," He said."<br>"Okay, but you do look sexy though," Adrian said grinning.  
>"Time for the 'Tall Moroi' to go!" I laughed.<br>Adrian finally left and then I went to go visit Lissa. She was asleep. I checked the time. Three o'clock. Yeah, she should be asleep. I sighed and paced. Why wasn't I tired? I got some slippers on and slipped out of the dorm room and went outside.  
>"Phew, I made it." I whispered.<br>"Not Quite..."  
>I whipped back and I saw Dimitri and sighed. "Oh, it's you."<br>"Roza, what are you doing out here? You must be freezing." He unbuttoned his coat and put it on me.  
>"I think you're cold. You're the one from Siberia." I grinned.<br>"It's not as cold as you think. Anyway, what are you doing out here?" Dimitri asked.  
>"Adrian came in, then I couldn't sleep, and so I came out here to think."<br>"Ahh, I see. Why did Adrian come in your room? He knows the rules." Dimitri said.  
>"He's above the rules or that's what he keeps saying. Anyway, he came in because... well I don't really know. He found out about Friday though." I said.<br>"Kirova has said yes, but you are still on probation. So step out of line before Friday and the trip's off."  
>I sighed. "Can Adrian and Christian come, well if Christian says yes?"<br>Then Dimitri sighed. "I have to talk to Kirova, Rose. But other than that I am pretty sure it's okay."  
>"Belikov!" Someone shouted.<br>"Stay out of sight." Dimitri whispered. I quickly ran behind the building.  
>"You're not on duty." The voice said. Alberta, I thought.<br>"I know, I thought I would put in extra hours for the trial. It's going to mess up everything." _Trial? What are they talking about_? I kept on listening.  
>"You would think that the Queen would just put Dashkov in jail, but no, we have to do a trial." <em>Dashkov, oh there is going to be hell to pay. Watch out Dimitri.<em>  
>"I know," It seemed like he was giving small and sweet answers just because I was listening. I was PISSED.<br>"Listen, it's freezing out here, can you come inside so we can talk?" Alberta asked.  
>"Sure, let me take care of one thing first."<br>"Sure, sure, and one more thing. You can come out now, Rose."  
>Shiiiit! I walked out in front of them and made a nervous face. "Hi."<br>Alberta talked first, "Rose, what are you doing out here? You know it's against the rules."  
>I couldn't rat Adrian out, so I made something up, but it really wasn't a lie. "I couldn't sleep, and I needed somewhere peaceful to think, and I like to think outside is peaceful, so I came outside to think until Dimitri caught me, I told him what happened, he gave me his coat, and then I had to hide. And that pretty much sums it up."<br>"Is she lying, Belikov?" Alberta asked.  
>"No, she told me the exact same thing." He said and I sighed.<br>"Rose, you can't tell anyone about this trial. The queen wants extra guardians for the trial which is why I came to talk to Belikov." Alberta said. She then thought for a second and sighed. "You're going to tell Lissa, aren't you?"  
>"Uh, yeah! She has the right to know. And, just wondering... are Lissa and I going to the trial?" I asked.<br>"No."  
>"No?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Yes?"<br>"No, now stop that." She sighed again. "You and Vasilisa are not going to the trial for numerous reasons, mostly for your safety."  
>"For our safety?" I gave a harsh laugh. "He is the one that tortured Lissa with air without even touching her. HE is the one who turned his daughter Strigoi, HE is the one that put an... attacking spell on that very expensive, but cute necklace he gave me! He has a chance of getting out if Lissa and I don't testify!" I exclaimed.<br>"Roza, all of the guardians that were there during the raid are testifying. You have nothing to worry about."  
>"Are you kidding me?" I asked incredulously. "I have a lot to worry about! We have to go to that trial, Dimitri!"<p>

"I'm sorry Roza, you can't. And that's final."  
>"We'll see." I said and walked back to the dorm.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**The trial isn't happening yet, but this SLOWLY leads up. I really hope you like it! REVIEW! I love your reviews! Thanks guys! 3 HouseofNight321**

Chapter 3

I was back in my room thinking. _How could Dimitiri not let me go to the trial! Hell to pay, I say. Heehee, that rhymes... Focus Rose! _School started and I decided to ditch. No big deal. I'm missing what's-his-names class. I knocked on Adrians door.

"Adrian! Answer the god damn door! I swear I will kick it down if-"He finally answered.

"Lil' Dhampir, come in." He led the way in, and boy was his room a MESS!

"Uh, Adrian, have you ever thought of cleaning your room?" I asked.

"Who are you, my mother?" He laughed.

"No. Clean it up after I leave though. I don't enjoy seeing your underwear when I walk in."

"But I would love to see yours."

"Stop being such a flirt. I need you for something serious."

"Something serious from Rose? I think I might be dreaming! Someone pinch me." He said.

I pinched him. "Oh, look, your not dreaming, now can we get on with the serious matter that I'm trying to talk to you about?"

"Ow, somebodies a grumpy-umpus." He grinned.

"Anyway, I need to talk to you about..." I bit my lip. "Victor Dashkov."

He got all stiff and stuff. "What about him?"

"So, it turns out he didn't go to jail. It was obvious he didn't pass GO and collect $200.00, but basically, if Lissa and I don't get to court, he is going to get a god damn 'Get Out of Jail Free' card."

"How long have you known?"

"I just found out now." I said.

"What do you need me for?" Adrian asked.

I grinned evilly. "I need you to talk to the Queen. Tell her it's necessary that Lissa and I need to go to this trial. And if she says no, you get a private jet anyway."

"Wow, Rose. That could really piss Tatiana off. Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Absolutely positive." I said with no hesitation or doubt.

He sighed, "Okay... I am going to need my cigarettes, my lighter, and a nice pair of clothes."

"I am not getting that for you." I exclaimed.

"Ugh... fine. Make me do things myself." He grumbled.

"Yup," I grinned. There was a knock on the door. _It's probably Dimitri! If I get caught, no shopping trip!_ I talked REALLY quickly. "Sooo, thanks for the help, and I will talk to you soon! I have to get to class. Kay, bye!" I went to go open the door and there Dimitri was. God, I wanted to kiss those luscious lips so badly.

"Oh, hello Comrade." I smiled.

"Rose, you're supposed to be in school." He said.

"I know, I just had to stop by here for a quick question. All done and now I can go. Kay, thanks for caring though... so, bye!" I walked quickly out of the room and I went straight to class. Luckily, it wasn't Stan Alto's class. It was what's-his-names. I forget the name of teachers. They really don't matter to me. Class ended and Ralf and Jesse came up to me.

"Rose, did you hook up with another guy?"

"Because it sure as hell looks like it," Ralf finished for Jesse.

I really hated those two guys. Jesse wasn't really that good of a kisser anyway. He was sloppy as hell! Ralf... BARF! I wouldn't kiss him if my life depended on it. Ughh.

"You two are so not worth my time, step aside." I said harshly.

"Shut up," Ralf said and Jesse slapped him. I laughed. Sissy slap fights.

Jesse was the one who spoke in the luminous voice. "Calm down, Rose and don't hurt us or you will pay the price." His eyes, those hazel eyes kept on mine. I suddenly loved that voice. I yearned to hear that voice again. Then I learned the one reason why I wanted to hear his voice. Compulsion. I'm really not fun to be around when people decide to use their powers on me.

"You son of a bitch!" I punched him with all my might. I aimed for his ugly little face and got his nose. Blood splattered everywhere - even on my University of Illinois shirt. Jesse and Ralf ran like the hounds of fucking hell. Good. Then I turned around to walk back to my room and there he was. Dimitri. I sighed.

"Take me to Kirova." I said.

"Roza..." He said "I watched the whole thing. You used self defense - a little too much, I admit, but it's still self defense because he used compulsion on you. Compulsion is against the rules. You can still go on the shopping trip."

I brightened up. "Really?"

"Really." He said. "Kirova would agree with me too. So, lets just keep this to ourselves though."

"Agreed."

"Now go get cleaned up and get to lunch. I'm pretty sure Lissa is waiting for you." He said.

"I get to miss Stan's class? Aww. I thought of so many..." Dimitri gave me a look. "Nice things to say to him."

"Yeah that's it." Dimitri rolled his eyes and cracked a smile.

"Okay, well before I reek of blood, I am going to go take a quick shower and change." I said.

"You do that." He said and I grinned. I walked off to my room smiling happy that I punched Jesse not caring what he said. He can't hurt me. I got to my room and took a nice and relaxing shower. I got out and got dressed and visited Lissa.

"I wonder what's taking Rose so long." Lissa said.

"You didn't hear? Rose broke Jesse Zeklos' nose. He apparently used compulsion on her."

"Oh, god!" Lissa said. _Liss, don't do anything bad..._ I thought. "I'll be right back." She walked over to Jesse.

**Suspenseful, right? I think so! I have a great idea for the next chapter. Your reviews are wonderful, they make me smile so much. I love you guys! Review, review, review! ~HouseofNight321**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry I didn't update sooner! I have been so busy with school and essays and BLARG! So, here is Chapter 4 of A New Change. BTW, two things, ONE, I am still mixing things up. For instance, Lissa does NOT heal Jesse. He just goes to the med clinic because she feels like he still has to pay. AND TWO, IlovetheSalvatorebrothers, I try! I will try to make this one better! Your reviews make this story all the more better and make me want to keep on writing! READ ON! ~HouseofNight321**

"Lissa, don't." Christian said. "It's not a good idea. Please don't." But Lissa didn't listen. She went straight over to Jesse and Ralf and looked into Jesse's hazel eyes. "Get up," She said nicely. I don't know how that's possible, but it was. Lissa is a master at compulsion, and Jesse was at her command. He immediately got up. "Follow me." She ordered and she started walk towards a room she knew was empty. Christian and Adrian followed her.  
>"What are you doing?" Christian hissed.<br>"I have to agree. What the hell are you doing?" Adrian said while walking.  
>"He wants to play compulsion games, we'll play compulsion games." She said darkly.<br>"What the hell? Don't do this! You are going to get in a shit load of trouble with Kirova and Rose won't like this." Adrian said. _Damn straight! _  
>"This is for Rose. I don't care, no one uses compulsion on her. I swear he will pay in more ways than others."<br>"What is wrong with you?" Christian said.  
>"My best friend just got compulsion used on her. That's whats wrong with me." Lissa said. They reached the room just before the compulsion broke. Jesse stared at Lissa, well, not her eyes until it was inevitable. "Christian, lock the door." Lissa commanded, not using compulsion, but she was PISSED at Jesse. One thing in her mind was, where was Ralf? Christian locked the door and looked worried at Lissa. "I'm fine, Jesse just needs to be taught a little lesson."<br>"Lissa, I'm not happy about the Rose situation either, but can't we do this in a different way?"  
>"No," She snapped. "He has to pay."<br>"Lissa, your aura, it has darkness. I mean it''s still gold believe me, but it has black in it too." _Oh crap!_  
>She laughed harshly, "I don't care!" She turned to Jesse and concentrated on his mind. She was making him see and feel spiders all over his body. Jesse, like the sissy he is, started screaming.<br>I got out of Lissa's head for two reasons. Reason one, I did NOT want to hear Jesse Zeklos scream like a little girl. Reason two, I needed to find Lissa and pull the darkness from her. I got dressed as soon as I could and ran out of my room. I knew exactly where the room was. I kept on muttering to myself, "All the way down and to the left, then take a right." I went down the hallway, took a left and then took a right and heard a scream. _Yup, that's Jesse._ I got in and ran to Lissa.  
>"'Bout time you got here." Adrian said.<br>"Shut up," I said to Adrian then turned to Lissa, "Lissa, listen to me, stop using your magic. Your only hurting yourself."  
>"He's feeling spiders. Should I have gone with wasps?" She asked like nothing was wrong.<br>"Lissa, listen to me! Give me your hand, give me the magic." I said calmly.  
>She looked confused. "What? You can't use magic." She gave me her hand anyway and I focused on the darkness that was gnawing her happiness and making her angry. Then unexpectedly, the darkness went into me. I turned away from Lissa and looked at Jesse with a seductive smile. Then I lunged at him and I perfectly landed on him. He could no longer see the spiders. He saw me attacking him. He tried to fight back. Idiot. I punched him in the stomach for starters to slow him down. I heard, "Rose, stop!" I didn't listen. All I saw in my head was how Jesse had to pay for what he did to me. No one can use compulsion and get away with it. Then I punched him in the eye. I had no doubt that he would have a black eye. I felt three pairs of arms on me; Lissa, Adrian, and Christian.<br>"Rose! Stop!" Lissa screamed. "You did what you had to do, now let him go!" I couldn't let him go. I just couldn't. I tried to punch him again but then a hand grabbed my arm a couple inches right before I hit his other eye. Poor Jesse. I tried to keep going to punch him, but the hand wouldn't budge.  
>"Roza, let him go," It was Dimitri. The Dimitri that cared for me when Mason died, who came for me, who wouldn't let me go. Who kissed me, who had feelings for me. Even on Victor's lust charm I could see the feeling in his eyes that he would do anything for me. "Roza, let go." He started pulling me back gently and my friends were afraid that I was going to snap. "Don't you see?" I asked softly.<br>"See what?" Dimitri said.  
>"He has to pay. He used compulsion on me. He can't do that on me. He can't. It makes me feel useless. It makes me feel like I can't do anything to stop them. So don't just give him detention, that just gets him away with murder." I said with tears rolling down my eyes.<br>"He won't, okay Rose? He won't. He did something that was against the rules. Compulsion is the worst thing that students can do if they want to get punished. He will get punished, now lets go." He said soothingly. I slowly let go of Jesse and he ran to the door, until Dimitri got a hold of him and lost his softness.  
>"You cannot do this to teenage girls!" He said harshly. "You know the rules." He said through his teeth. Dimitri pulled Jesse from the ground and boy, was Jesse kicking like a little girl. "But it's no longer about the rules, you EVER do that again, and you will NOT deal with Kirova." Dimitri snarled and Jesse sighed. "You will deal with me and you will not be let off easily." Dimitri dropped Jesse. Jesse ran for his life and I didn't think twice that he would ever mess with Lissa or I ever again. Dimitri was breathing heavily. He still looked angry.<br>"Dimitri," I said, but he didn't respond. "Dimitri, yoohoo," He snarled as I came close, "Oh for Hells sake Dimitri," I slapped him across the face.  
>He rubbed his face. "I needed that."<br>"Do you need another?" I raised my hand.  
>"No, no, that's fine. The car is waiting for us to take us to Missoula, Lets go." Dimitri said.<br>"Really? After all this, I can still go. I must be awesome." I said. "By the way boys, are you coming?" I asked to Christian and Adrian. They looked to each other.  
>"Sure," They both said. We all headed to the SUV and got in. Lissa was so excited she couldn't even hide it.<br>"Whoa there girl, calm down. I know you're excited, but we still need to protect you which means you can't go to far into the mall and you have to stay with me at all times. Not that you don't love me." I said sighing in happiness.  
>Lissa laughed. "Rose, I really don't mind being with you, so this will be a blast. A 'Girls Night Out.' Just what we need." She smiled. "We should look at dresses first." She said excitedly.<br>"Totally." I said. Why the hell not? Dresses are cute. So why not look at them, I just can't try them on. We got to Missoula and Lissa practically ran into the mall. I laughed and ran after her. "Lissa! Waiiiit!" Lissa stopped and waited for me and we linked arms as if we were sisters, I mean we practically were.  
>"Let's go shopping," Lissa said, and we did.<p>

**Whaddia think? BE BRUTAL BE HONEST BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY, BE NICE! I REALLY hope you liked this chapter. Chapter 5 to come soon! ~HouseofNight321~**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are probably wondering the point of this chapter. It's to lead up to the Strigoi attack which is in the next chapter! This is just a general chapter that passes time, so don't say bad things! Before I let you guys read it, I want to dedicate this chapter to three people for constantly reviewing and reading and just being the best! IlovetheSalvatorebrothers, PrincessRedfern, and WiseGirl25, you are the bestest of the best! Thanks so much for reviewing and making my day! (You all make my day, but these are just exceptional! NO OFFENSE TO ANYONE) I LOVE YOU ALL! 3 HouseofNight321**

Chapter 5

Looking at dresses is awesome when you're with someone, because they always give you their honest opinion. I looked at a black strapless dress with ruffles on the bottom. "What do you think Lissa?" I asked.

"Ehh, not really your type. Pink is more your type." She said.

"Pink?' I asked incredulously. "No way."

"Yes way, just look at it, please." Lissa said. I looked at the dress and I have to admit, the dress was cute. It was just about foot length. It was strapless; just my type of dress I had to admit. There was a design I couldn't even explain. It was like magical waves, only silver. Going to the lower part of the dress, there was ruffles at the bottom that were held up by what looked like clips of silver sparkles. I loved it.

"Okay, I like it, but is it even in our price range?" I asked.

"Macy's is having a sale. Let's check. Hmmm." Lissa looked at the price tag and brightened up. "$99.00! Yes! We are soo getting it for you!"  
>"Okay, okay!" I laughed. "Chill girl! We'll get it. But where will we use it?" I asked.<p>

"Ooo! How about the Dance with Adrian!" Lissa exclaimed.

"I do not like Adrian!" I almost yelled.

"That's right. you _liiiike _him!" Lissa grinned.

I laughed. "Lissa, I don't like or _liiiike _Adrian. He's too weird."

"C'mon, then just go as friends."

I sighed. "Lissa,"

She started jumping up and down. "Please, Rose, please?"

"Okay, did you have a 5 Hour Energy again? You know what that does to your usual hyperness." I smiled.

Sheglared and kept on jumping, "Rooooooooooooose! PLEEEEEEEEEEASE! My legs are getting tired and I want to stop jumping. So, think about it?"

"I'll think about it." I said.

"Yay!" Lissa stopped jumping and we went to go check on tops. I saw a top saying, "Kiss Me I'm Cute." I laughed and showed Lissa. She snorted and we went back to looking at tops, but we couldn't find anything, so we went to shoes. I found a pair of fuchsia stillettos. I ran for them. Lissa tackled me because we were the same shoe size and guardians were there in a flash. The best part was... we were laughing. I army crawled to the shoes, but Lissa pulled me back.

"Girls, girls! No need to be fiesty!" Guardian One said. Then Adrian, Christian, and Dimitri came and Adrian [of course] made cat noises. Lissa looked back and made a face. I made my chance. I crawled as fast as I could to the shoes and grabbed them and laughed. "I win!"

Lissa got up and then laughed. "Well, that was a waste, they have another pair!"

"Whaaat?" I pouted. "Now I can't torture you on how I won the shoes." Everyone laughed.

"Oh, Roza, you are so young in so many ways, and so mature in others." Dimitri said and I smiled.

"Why, thank you Comrade." I said and grinned again.

Lissa asked, "Did you guys get anything?"

"We got some tee shirts and some pants. What did you get?"

"Well, you obviously saw that we both got shoes, but I got Rose a dress." Lissa smiled.

"For what?" Christian asked.

"Why don't you say, Rose? It makes it all the more entertaining." Lissa said.

"Lissa," I groaned.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, we just got it for... recreational purposes." Lissa said.

"That kind of dress?" Adrian asked. "No way."

"Whatever, Dream Guy, I thought it looked cute." I said.

"Pink _does_ look cute on Rose." Lissa exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, let's just get back to campus, okay? I really want to get home and reeeelax." I said and grinned. Everyone said, "Me too," Even Dimitri, although he can't because he has guardian duty.

"Sigh," I said in the car halfway home. "I wish it could be like this everyday."

"Like what?" Dimitri asked.

"Like going to the mall, getting our hair done, getting our makeup done, I wish St. Vladimirs had that."

"Royal Court has that. When you are assigned to Lissa, you guys can do that sometimes when Lissa isn't in school." Dimitri said.  
>I sighed. "But that's a couple months away. I mean, yes, I can wait, but, it's still a while away."<p>

"Oh, Roza. You have the patience of a child." He laughed. I loved that laugh so much.

"I do not!" There was a raise of eyebrows from everyone - even Lissa. "Okay, maybe a little bit." I giggled. We got back to St. Vladimirs Academy, which meant my freedom was gone, We parked and all of us started to walk to back to our dorms, then there was a problem. Nausea set in, a Shadow-Kissed affect. The only problem with that is, that meant that there were Strigoi on campus and we were all in danger.

**I hope this is better than the other chapters! Read and review! Give me ideas on how the Strigoi gets Rose because I'm a little stuck on that! PM me or review it! Thanks! ~HouseofNight321**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Okay, I am home from school, so I thought I would finish Chapter 6! This is it! The Strigoi attack on campus! I tried really hard to make it work, so bear with me! I hope you like it! ~HouseofNight321~**

Chapter 6

"Rose, what is it?" Lissa asked.

"Get to the dorms, NOW!" I yelled. "Dimitri, there are Strig-" I didn't get to finish my sentence as we were walking to the dorms. A person came out... with all of the Strigoi features.

"Roza, get them to the dorms! NOW! Don't look back no matter what!" Dimitri was fighting the Strigoi off while I ran Lissa, Christian, and Adrian to the dorms. We were all getting tired. "Do NOT stop running! I cannot lose you guys!" I yelled.

"We are there, Rose! Calm down!" Lissa said. I stopped in my footsteps. We were in the dorms where every Moroi and Dhampir was hiding. Then, I had an idea. "Liss, cover for me." I started to walk out the door and Alberta caught me.

"Rose," She sighed. "This isn't your fight."

"This is!" I almost yelled. "The people I care about are out there dying for us! I need to go down there to help! My fighting skills are so badass that no one will be able to keep up. So please." I pleaded. "Let me fight for the people I care for."

Alberta sighed. "Go, but bring yourself back - and the guardians. We need you all."

I ran outside to fight and boy, it was a brutal fight. I saw Dimitri and he was good, so I didn't bother. Then, oh no! I saw a lonesome Strigoi. _Now's my chance. Remember what Dimitri said. Don't hesitate._ I ran to the Strigoi and did a roundhouse kick to his face. He stumbled back, but didn't fall. Of course. He got a couple of good hits in which will leave some bruises, but then I gave him a hard kick in the stomach which opened his heart. I grabbed my silver stake and staked him in the heart. I then said, "You'll thank me someday." I ran off to look for more Strigoi. I didn't focus on Dimitri because I thought he was doing fine. Stupid. Mistake. I glanced back quickly to see how Dimitri was doing. He was being outnumbered. I ran to help him, then something truly scary happened. When I tried to fight off the Strigoi, they just ignored me. They pinned Dimitri down and then I heard a scream. It was mine. "Dimitri!"  
>"Run, Roza, RUN!" He said with agony. I started to run but a Strigoi stopped me. I ran the other way then there was another Strigoi stopping me. I was stopped by all sides. <em>This is it. This is where I die fighting.<em> I started to fight off the Strigoi, but the worst thing imaginable happened. I got pinned. Here's how. I charged my stake at one of the Strigoi, one came behind me and grabbed me. Tightly.

"DIMITRI!" I screamed. Tears were rolling down my eyes. Dimitri saw me and his eyes widened and he started fighting the Strigoi off. The Strigoi holding me started to drag me off. I tried to break the hold but the Strigoi talked and threatened me.

"If you keep on fighting, I will kill you." The Strigoi said. I nodded.

I mouthed to Dimitri, "I love you," with tears still rolling down my eyes.

He yelled back, "I love you too. I will come for you Roza,"

"Don't. Don't come for me. That's the last thing I am asking for. Please do NOT come for me Dimitri, do you hear me?" I said crying my makeup running. Then I noticed something. Dimitri was crying. "Please, don't cry. Tell Lissa and everyone I love them and I'm sorry." Then the Strigoi started to pull me off. "NO! No! Please!" He ignored me and kept on tugging at me and I finally gave in. I looked back at Dimitri and half-smiled through my tears. The Strigoi and I went through the way they came in and before the time that was done Dimitri couldn't see me anymore and I had no doubt he had gotten to Lissa. I went to visit Lissa one last time before they killed me.

"I hope Rose and Dimitri are okay." Lissa said and right when that happened, Dimitri ran in sobbing looking for help.

"HELP! We need more guardians! PLEASE! Help!" Dimitri yelled. Alberta came up and soothed Dimitri.

"What's wrong, Dimitri?" Alberta asked.

The... the Strigoi... they have.." He couldn't finish the sentence. Lissa knew from the start and she started crying and screaming/freaking out to Alberta.

"NO! They can't! Let's go get her! They can't be far! I can't lose Rose! I. Can't! PLEASE!" Lissa started crying and Dimitri hugged her. She talked to me through the bond. _We'll find a way to save you Rose, not to kill you. I _don't_ want you to die. You won't. I swear._

Lissa was cut off by me almost tripping, but the Strigoi caught me.

"You insulant girl! Watch your step! We're ready if you are." He said to the blonde Strigoi.

The blonde Strigoi nodded. "Okay, tilt your neck," He said with a soothing voice that I tried to fight. "Don't fight it," He whispered against my neck. "You'll only make things worse."

"Why don't you just kill me?" I asked fiercely. "I'm no big asset to you."

"Actually, you are. We saw the way you fought. Immortal life will be great for you." The brunette Strigoi said.

"But-" It was too late, the blond Strigoi bit me and I felt a sharp pain on my neck. I cried out in pain and then moaned. I tried to grasp a hold of my stake, but I couldn't I was becoming too weak.

"Bite my hand, you will feel better." The blond said. I didn't want to die, but I didn't want to become Strigoi. What choice did I have? He was probably going to force the blood into me. I bit and the blood rushed into me and it was... wow. I had never tasted blood before, but it tasted so delicious. Then I felt pain and gasped. The bond with Lissa was gone. And I'm pretty sure she felt it too.

**You like? I tried, I really did. Next chapter will be from Lissa's POV. Then Dimitri's I think... and back and forth until they find Rose. Any ideas on where I should hide her? PM me or review telling me! Sick and not feeling any better, HouseofNight321 SIGNING OFF!**


	7. Chapter 7

**BACK! I hope you liked that cliffhanger! Well, at least I thought it was a cliffhanger, OKAY! This will be from Lissa's POV! It's based off of after the bond is broken, immense pain, depression, trying to find ways to restore Rose (NOT KILL HER) then the trial... Hehe... Robert and Victor will still be in this story, except Victor will die a different way... I can't tell you everything! READ ON READERS!**

_Lissa_

I felt a sharp pain in my chest and I gasped; basically hyperventilating. I started to cry. I dropped on all fours screaming, "Why? Why Rose?" Dimitri came to me and tried to soothe me.

"Lissa, Lissa, I'm here. What is it?" Dimitri asked.

"It's Rose..." I sobbed. "She's..." I couldn't finish the sentence, but I tried again. "She's a..." I whispered the last part. "Strigoi." I kept on crying and went into Christians arms. He held me fiercely telling me everything's going to be okay. I didn't know anything anymore. My best friend was a part of the living dead. I had to find a way to save her. I couldn't let her die. Adrian came in the room from taking a nap.

Adrian yawned, "What's all the crying about?" He looked around. "What happened? Where's Rose?"

"Adrian, there's something I have to tell you." I said. Everyone looked at me and I looked back. "It's best if I tell him," I said fiercely while wiping my tears. "Come to my room." I said.

"Vasilisa, you know the rules." Alberta said.

"I want to hear this in private, please, Alberta." Adrian asked. I knew he was about to cry once I told him. Or get drunk.

Alberta sighed, "Just this once, now go on." We left and I insisted that we went to my room.

"What's this all about?" He asked.

"It's about Rose," I said.

"What happened?" He said

"Rose and Dimitri were battling in the Strigoi battle and Dimitri was being outnumbered. Rose went to help, but the Strigoi closed her in and dragged her off. So, Rose is..." I started to tear up again.

"Rose... is a Strigoi?" He asked it as if it was a question.

"Yes." The tears started falling down and Adrian hugged me. "It's okay. We'll find a way to fix this."

"How can we fix this? The only way is to kill the Strigoi and we can't - I can't do that to Rose!"

"Okay, we'll find the way to restore her to her normal state, but do remember, she won't be the same, If this is even possible. We have to do a lot of research and I hope your ready for it because I need a drink. Oh, yeah. One more thing. The reason why I came out was to come and get you. We're goifng to Victors trial." Adrian said.

I got all stiff and stuff. "Whose idea was this?"

"Rose. She said that is was most important that both of you got to that trial to stop Victor from getting out."

"Huh. Okay. Let's go." I said. We went off to the jet. Of course, me being a princess, I needed guardians, so I asked for Rose's mom and Dimitri. Rose's mom didn't know yet, so now was the time to tell her.

"Um, Guardian Hathaway, we - I have to talk to you about Rose," What I finally noticed is that she was already crying. Did she already know that her daughter was among the living dead?

"I know," she murmured.

"Rose and Dimitri were battling in the Strigoi battle and Dimitri was being outnumbered. Rose went to help, but the Strigoi closed her in and dragged her off."

"No... Please, not my Rose..." She started to cry.

I also started to cry, "I'm sorry, but she's a Strigoi." I took a deep breath. "But don't worry. Adrian and I are finding a way to save her. To bring her back."

"Oh Lissa," She sighed, "If only there was a way to do that. It's impossible."

"We never knew about Spirit until I came along. I am not going to lose my best friend and you are not going to lose your daughter."

"Thank you." She murmured. "Thank you." I hugged her and went to go sit with Adrian because we were about to go land at the Royal Court.

"How are you feeling Adrian?" I asked softly.

"Totally and completely fine," He said. Oh god. He's drunk. Have I been gone that long?

"Can I get some Tar?" I asked to the royal bartender. In a blink of an eye it looked like he already had it ready for Adrian.

"I'm fine," He groaned. Instead of the bartender believing him, he gave the Tar to me and I made him drink it; like a mother giving a bottle to her baby.

"Drink it!" I said. Then I put it down.

"Okay, major headache." He rubbed his temples.

"Do I have to call you the 'Town Drunk' from now on?" I grinned.

He smiled. "Nah, I already know, so you don't have to remind me. But get ready, we're at the Royal Court."

"We are? That quickly? That was only like a three hour flight." I said.

"I know, Montana to Pennsylvania isn't that far from each other." We arrived at the royal court and I remembered it from when I was a little kid with Andre and my parents. Adrian, Guardian Hathaway, Dimitri, and I went straight to the courtroom.

"Feels weird not having a jury," I muttered to myself.

"Huh?" Adrian said.

"When Rose and I were on 'vacation' for two years, we watched real court cases and they always had a jury. Now just having the judge and the witnesses, it's just kind of weird."

"Oh, well, I don't know what to say. Lived like a royal all my life." He grinned.

"Prince Victor Dashkov!" The judge said as she entered. I stiffened when I saw him and he smiled looking smug when he saw me.

"Vasilisa, so sorry to hear about Rose. Such a loss. As how, I know a way to bring her back, and it's not easy." He said still looking smug.

"Liar!" I screamed. "You used me to heal you, to make you feel better, while I was EXAUSTED! You don't love me! You didn't after you found out about Spirit! Then you just wanted to use me... you... you... sick asshole!"

"Princess!" The judge said.

"I'd say I'm sorry your honor, but I'm not." I said looking at Ex-Uncle Victor straight in the eyes.

"My, my, Vasilisa, you have grown since the last time I saw you, verbally I mean."

"Just, GO," I emphasized.

"Victor Dashkov, please come forward." The judge said.

"Come see me soon, we need to talk." He said.

"Not likely," I sneered. The trial droned on and on. Then it was my turn to testify.

"The defense calls Vasilisa Dragomir to the stand." I went to go stand and take my place (**Little different eh, eh? Okay, keep reading!) **

"What happened the night of the incident?"

"I ran from a dance and went to the attic of the church. Then there were these guardians, but I didn't recognize them. Said I had to come for my safety, it wasn't safe to be at the Academy anymore. Then Christian came and they hurt him. They hit him on the head. I was scared to go with them, but I did."

"What happened next?"

"I saw MR. Dashkov in the car and he wanted to talk to me. He was saying all of this stuff about how I needed to heal him to let him live. Then I asked something about Rose-"

"Objection! Can you be specify princess?"

"Of course. I asked what would happen to Rose and he said the guardians would make it look like she ran away again. Is that good enough?" I looked to Adrian and he had a look that said _calm down._ I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Do you remember what disease Prince Victor has?"

"_Victor_ has Sandovsky's disease."

"Do you have any comments princess?"

"No, I don't. Although Tarasov would be good for Victor, _when_ he's convicted."

"Thank you princess. The defense rests."

"No questions for this witness."

I sat down with Adrian and before he spoke, I spoke. "Okay, I know I have darkness, I feel it too, but only Rose could take it. I don't know if Victor is bullshitting us, but I want to find out, let's go have a chat with my dear old Ex-Uncle Victor." I smiled grimly

**How was that? I hope you liked it. Next will be from Lissa's again. I think. Lissa's is easier, then again, an authors job is never easy. This was really hard, so don't judge! Haha, judge, ahh you had to be there... ANYWAY! Be awesome and review! ~HouseofNight321~**


	8. Chapter 8

**BACK! How are you liking my fast posting? It just comes to me... This is Lissa's again. Here's what happens in general: They go see Victor, they find out they can save Rose, they practice, then they try to find her and I'll come up with some other stuff on the way. =)=) HouseofNight321, letting you read!**

_Lissa_

"You are _not _talking first," Adrian said, "Look how well that went in the courtroom! I am talking first."

"Uhh, no. I'll be nice." _Not._ I said.

"Ugh, fine, but Dimitri's coming with us."

"No shit."

"Wow, you are SO nice with darkness in you." Adrian said.

"Don't even get me started." I groaned. "Let's get Dimitri and go." We walked over to Dimitri's room and he looked at us questioningly.

"What do you guys need?" He asked. We looked at each other and I looked grim.

"We need to go see Victor." I said

"No."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes!"

"No, now stop that. He is highly dangerous. Neither of you can go see him and that's final." He started to close the door and I became desperate.

"He knows a way to save Rose!" I claimed and Dimitri stiffined.

"It's impossible."

"We don't know that. We didn't know about Spirit until I came along. Please, Dimitri, _please,_ help me. I can't let Rose stalk the night, but, I. Don't. Want. Her. Dead." I said with agony and fear in my voice.

"Okay, okay." Dimitri said. "Calm down." He wiped a tear off my eye. "We'll go see Victor and what he claims to know."

"Thank you." We all walked to Victor's cell, but believe me, it wasn't easy to get in. We had to go through questioning, but once I finally said, "I'm his niece!" they let us in.

"Ahhh, Vasilisa, I trust you've been well?" Victor asked.

"Shut up. We need to talk." I growled.

"And I thought Rose was the feisty one." Victor murmured and I yelled at him.

"Don't you DARE talk about Rose that way. You didn't even KNOW her like I did!" I exclaimed.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Now, what did you come to talk about?"

"You know what we came to talk about, we want to know how to restore Rose."

"Ahh, I see. Well it pays a price." Victor said.

"Of course. What kind of 'price'?"

"Why, my dear, you get me out of prison."

"_No." _Dimitri said. But I didn't care. I wasn't going to let him go anyway.

"Tell us what to do."

"I have an illegitimate brother. Robert Doru. He's a spirit user. He once restored a Strigoi using a stake."

"That," huffed Adrian, "is a lie, old man. I have seen Rose stake PLENTY of Strigoi with stakes but they never come back."

"It's a spirit charmed stake," I said.

"Very smart, Vasilisa."

"How do you restore the Strigoi though?" I asked interested.

"You stake them in the heart with all of the element of Spirit." He said.

"Doesn't sound easy." I said.

"'s not easy at all." Victor commented.

"Who can do it?" I asked.

"It's obvious." Adrian said. "Spirit Users."

"Drunken Sod knows something!" Victor exclaimed and Adrian growled.

"Stop it! Both of you!" I yelled and the guard came by. "We're fine," I forced a smile. "Just a miscommunication." He nodded and left.

"Do you have any idea where Rose is?" Dimitri asked.

"How would I know?" Victor said with curiousity.

"Because you have your spies." Dimitri was getting angry.

"That's true. Last time I heard she was in Missoula. But, what I have also heard? She's their leader. She makes the calls and she does the deals. So I would be careful."

"Wow." I scoffed. "You're actually telling us to be careful. You're so loving."

"Enough, we found out what we needed to, so let's go." Dimitri said.

"Remember to come back." Victor said harshly.

"We will." I said harshly right back. We walked out and we didn't think we were coming back.

"We have what we need to know. Now we need to prepare and find her." I said.

"Let's do this." Adrian said. He felt very confident. I did too. What I was most afraid of was her features; the red eyes, the pale skin, I was NOT ready for that. But I had to be. I had to save Rose.

**Short chapter, I know! But I have a surprise that I can't hide any longer! The next chapter will be from Rose's POV! SURPRISE! I will try so hard. I hope you liked it! HouseofNight321 excited signing off!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay! So I promised I would do Rose's POV! So here is chapter 9 of A New Change!**

_Rose_

I was in my office working on documents when I smelled the scent of lunch. My fangs retracted. My _new_ best friend Sky, short for Skylar, brought in two humans. We usually ate lunch together. She shoved them forward and I licked my lips.

"Lunch is served." I said.

"I thought you would enjoy these two _humans_," She said the last part with disgust.

"I do," I said not keeping my eyes off them. The humans looked terrified. They tried to back up. I looked straight into their eyes and talked in a seductive calm voice. "Stay where you are." They both felt like they couldn't move. "You will not scream or run." I came near my human. "Bend your neck." I breathed. He immediately was at my command. My lips brushed his neck and then I bit. He cried out in pain and then moaned. I kept on sucking on his blood until it was dry. He gave one more cry of, "Help," and I didn't care. I only cared about me, myself, and I. He was dry and I shoved him to the ground. I licked all of the blood off my face.

"Good lunch, huh?" Sky asked.

"Very. Have you been keeping watch?"

"Yes, and our Academy spies bring us news."

"Well, go on." I snapped. I wanted to know what it was. What was with Lissa, Christian, Adrian, my mother, the famous Janine Hathaway, and _Dimitri._ My former lover.

"All we know is that they went to Victor Dashkov's trial, and the Princess made quite a scene. Then they went to see Victor after. They weren't able to see why."

"Ahh, and I thought I was the dangerous one. You think the spies are hiding something?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so. I practically beat them to death until I found out what went on. That's all they know. I'm positive." Sky the Sly girl said.

"Very well. I'm just curious as to what they're up too." I said itching my hair.

"Well, we might find out soon. We can defeat them, though. Moroi and Dhampirs are an easy fight." Sky said. I knew that already, but Dimitri. Dimitri could fight. He was a threat to me. I would probably have to kill him if he doesn't choose to be awakened. Something came to my mind. If he pose a threat, he had to come to an end.

"We fight. Everyone fights. Get your group ready. That's all we'll need. We need people to keep watch outside the room and outside the hotel they're staying in. We need to move and we need to move fast." I said.

"Are you sure?" Sky asked.

"My former teacher poses a threat to me. I am not sure what they're up too, but it's something about me. I am positive. Lissa was my 'best friend'" I said with disgust. "Dimitri was my former lover. They may be out to kill me. If that's true, then we need to get rid of them and fast."

Sky didn't hesitate for a second. "Okay, I'll get them ready. How good is your teacher?"

"Very good." I admitted. "Maybe even better than me. That's why we need to prepare. Now, go!" I snapped and Sky went shouting to everyone and I could hear every word. It was, "Get ready for battle!" or "Let's go! Time to prepare for a fight!" Maybe even both. I was about to face an army... but was I ready?

**Okay, I know this is REALLY short, but this is the best I could do. It sets up the confrontation with Dimitri, and Lissa, and Adrian, etc. etc. I hoped you like it! Next one is where they… find Rose and she becomes… SOMETHING! I can't tell you what. I'll give you hint: It's a little bit of both. THAT'S ALL I AM SAYING ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER! Loving the rain, HouseofNight321, SAYING GOODBYE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you like this chapter! This is where Rose finds them! It's very unique and I hope you like it! Review! ~HouseofNight321~**

_Lissa_

I was getting better at charming stakes, although it made me more and more depressed. I couldn't give up. My hand gleamed silver and I touched the stake, which I 'borrowed' from the guardians. It had a spark and then it gleamed. "Yes! Dimitri, Adrian, get your asses in here!" They came in here immediately thinking I was in danger.

"You did it. You actually did it." Adrian said smiling as the stake was glowing.

"I know. We're ready. Get ready, we're going to Missoula." I said.

"I am proud of you," Dimitri said. I hugged him. I murmured in his ear, "We'll get her back, I promise. I know how much you love her. We're not giving up. Right now I just need to lay down." He gave me a sad smile and they both left. I laid on my bed. I was resting for about fifteen minutes until Christian knocked.

"It's open!" I said.

"It's me..." He said awkwardly.

"Oh..." I said

"I was hoping we could talk... about us." He said and then there was a commotion outside. Then at the door was my worst nightmare. The red ringed eyes, the pale skin... It was Rose.

"Aww.. How sweet. I hate sweet." She pushed Christian to the wall and he FLEW to the wall. He didn't move. "CHRISTIAN!" I ran towards him, but he looked up pissed off at Rose. A girl came towards Christian and I and tied us up. Luckily, it was right by the stake. I immediately hid the stake. I had my hiding places. Christian was tied up next to me and the stake was behind me.

"Rose..." I said. I had no words. How could I explain. I could say, "It's good to see you're still alive," but that was not going to fly. "How did you get past the wards?" I asked.

"Easy, we broke them." She said.

"What are we waiting for?" Sky snarled. "Let's just kill them." She lunged at me.

"MINE!" I heard Rose say and she shoved Sky out of the way. "We wait for Dimitri which won't be long." Rose exclaimed. "Isn't that right, Lissa?" She passed a finger along my chin and I jerked my head away.

"Fuck off, Rose." Christian said.

"You've got guts, Ozera." She snarled and then moved away.

"Can you burn my ropes, like you did with Rose in Spokane?"

"They'd notice." He said sadly, then our savior burst in the door. Dimitri came in.

"I've been expecting you." Rose said with interest.

"Yeah, well you shouldn't have taken Lissa, you know, your best friend?" Dimitri said.

"Former best friend," She sneered toward me and I was pissed. I started untying the ropes of mine and Christian.

"How can you say that?" Dimitri said circling Rose. "You two have been through everything together."

"There's only one person I care about: Me, myself, and I." Rose said and Dimitri was on the other side facing me. I gave him a small nod saying, _My ropes are untied, get ready to tackle her._ He gave the tiniest nod back. Everything happened so fast. I charmed my stake and the other Strigoi saw light which I pointed in their faces, also because it was a stake. Dimitri put her in a choke hold and slammed her into the ground. Christian and I ran to her. Other guardians came in.

"No! Let me do this! Christian, Fire!" I yelled while Rose was struggling. I knew the charm on the silver stake would burn out soon enough, but Christian put a ring of fire around us, and Rose screamed. I ran over to Rose, re-charmed my stake and plunged it in her heart. Well, sort of. I was having trouble finding the heart. Then I finally found it. I staked harder. Harder than I ever have practiced. Then there was a light shining between us, I felt something I have only felt once before a couple years ago when the car accident happened. The bond was back. I took the stake out and the rumors that Victor said was true. Rose was a Dhampir again. Again, well, sort of. I was stroking her hair while she was crying in my lap. "It's all okay now, Rose. It's all going to get better." She just looked up to me and gave me a sad smile... with fangs? Dhampirs didn't have fangs. I decided to deal with it later. She was so fragile. Dimitri came up and picked her up. He accepted her into his arms and carried her to her room. I was so exhausted, I fainted.

"Lissa!" I heard. "Lissa, wake up!" I thought it was an angel. It was an angelic voice. I woke up and it was so close to an angel. It was Christian.  
>"Where..." I tried to sit up, but Christian put me back down on the bed. "Where's Rose?"<p>

"Oh," He looked uncomfortable.

"Listen, bub!" I grabbed him by the shirt shaking him. "Where the Hell is Rose?"

"She's in her room! She's in her room! Let me go!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but somehow," I looked down.

"What?" He asked softly.

"The bond's back." I said.

"So Rose could be watching us right now."

"Supposedly," I said. "But I think she is too depressed. I need to go visit her. She needs to see me."

"Okay, but let me walk with you." We walked to Rose's room and it was guarded.

"Princess." A guardian said.

"I need to see Rose," I said.

"She has been asking for you. There will be extra protection just in case."

I. Snapped. "She doesn't need protection! She's a Dhampir!" _Kind of_. I silently added. "I don't need protection! So go off and do your little dance in Hell and GO!" I emphasized on the "Go," part. They let me in and we saw Rose in the corner.

"Up, up, up," (**Say it really quickly, it makes sense!**) "Only _her,_" The guardian shot a look at me.

"Okay," we both said. I went in and I saw Rose at the corner in a fetal position. _Poor Rose._

She gave me a small rueful smile. "You do know I can hear your thoughts right?"

"I always knew that." I went to go sit with her and put my arm around her. "How have you been? Have they been hurting you?" I asked.

"I'm fine," She stared at me. "I just feel... different. Like life is waking up right in front of my eyes. What's the word... reality!" She snapped her fingers. "I was just in a really bad nightmare, a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from. I was killing people for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I'm a murder, Lissa. All of those people I killed in that month, I can never forgive myself for." She looked down and started to cry. "When I sleep, I can hear the people who I killed shout at me, 'Why did you kill me?' or 'Why did you do this to me?'. I can't take it, Lissa. Being Shadow-Kissed has it's good side like knowing if you're in danger or not or hearing your thoughts. I need to know that, but just being a part of the World of the Dead kills me. I have a question though, about something that you might know."

"Anything, Rose," I whispered. She laid into my lap and I stroked her hair wondering what it might be.

"I have fangs."

"But you can't. If you're connected to the World of the Dead, that means you're not Moroi." I said softly. I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"That's exactly what I thought. But I have this itch in the back of my throat at times AND look at my skin. It's the exact same skin tone." She said.

"I think I know what happened..." I whispered while stroking her hair. Apparently she didn't mind it.

"What do you think?" Rose asked

"I think when I turned you back, a Moroi turning a Strigoi back to life, the Dhampir, that would be you, is back to life, but has more Moroi than Dhampir because the Moroi turned the Dhampir. So, your more or less a Moroi." I smiled.

She gave a small smile. "Do you think I have magic?"

"We'll have to find out soon." I smiled back.

"I love you, Lissa," Rose said.

"I love you too, Rose. I'm glad your back." I said. Then a guardian came in and cleared his throat. This one seemed to be nicer.

"Um, Princess, Rose, I'm sorry to say, but the Princess has to leave." The guardian said.

"It's okay," I said softly. "I'll be back tomorrow." Rose nodded, hugged me and shoved me a little jokingly to help me up.

"Thanks." I said.

"Anytime, anywhere." She said and I went to leave, but right before I left, she went back to look at the wall. I sighed, and left.

"There's nothing you could have done to make her feel better now, but she will feel better soon." The guardian said.

"Your nicer than some of the guardians I met." I murmured.

"I've heard that. But you need to know, don't push her. I lost my own love to a Strigoi." He said.  
>"You're... You're Mikhail Tanner... Ms. Karps boyfriend." I said. "I'm...sorry, I know how it feels to lose someone you love."<p>

"I know, just be calm with her." He said.

"I will," I said as we reached my room. "And thanks."  
>"Welcome," He said and left. I went into my room and laid onto my bed. I thought about the past hour. Could Rose really be a Moroi? Tomorrow was another day and we had to find out.<p>

**OMG! EPIC! What do you think? REVIEW! I tried so hard! PLEASE! Next will be from Rose's POV. Hope you liked it! HouseofNight321, Signing off!**


	11. Dear Readers

Dear A New Change Readers:

I need some help. Rose will have magic, I am just not sure what kind. So review or PM me:

Spirit

Fire

Air

Water

Earth

Thanks!

Annie

P.S. I will have Chapter 12 up soon! I am working on my Sophomore Portfolio, so it's a lot of work!


	12. Chapter 11

**OKAY! First to ****Dani0515, don't be a hater! BUT thank you for saying I have potential! I actually work better without a Beta, because I get things in better, AND I don't really know how they work. So get back to me on that. ANYWAY! ****A lot of you guys voted! THANKS! Majority rules. OBVIOUSLY She will still have the Bond. It will ****NOT**** break like it did in LS! I got an idea from one of you viewers [FutureOlympian] which really made me think. "What if she COULD control the Shadows?" This will not be the first Element she will be given. You will find out at the end. Here is the chapter review! Chapter Review: Rose is in her room all depressed, Dimitri comes and they talk or "**_**Talk"**_**, and then, something happens that makes Rose realize her true magic. Here is Chapter 11 of A New Change! ~HouseofNight321~**

_Rose_

I was in my room reminiscing about all the things I had done to all of those people, when I felt a burn in my throat. "Ow," I said. I was thirsty. I was too afraid to drink blood though. I couldn't after all of the things I had done. "_I am a murder_," I thought. I killed all of those people for food. I haven't even eaten since I had been changed back. I wasn't even hungry. I was even afraid to eat human food. A knock on the door said that someone was there to visit me.

"Roza," Dimitri said while looking at me.

"Dimitri?" I asked tears burning in my eyes.

"It's me, Rose, it's really me." Dimitri said and I ran to hug him and he accepted my hug. I started sobbing into his arms and he held me fiercely.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed, "I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for?" He asked softly. "None of this is your fault. I would have done the same thing if I was in your position. You did nothing wrong."

That snapped a nerve in my body. "I DID do something wrong, Dimitri! I killed hundreds of people! There is nothing I can do to forgive myself." I put my head on his chest listening to his heart beating. Then I looked up to him and remembered something that I have been wanting to do for a long time. I kissed him. I kissed him with all of my love that I had for him when I first got here, when I first got attacked by Natalie, then the attack in Spokane, all of this made me love him so much more. And what I noticed, _he was kissing me back!_ (**Reference to Last Sacrifice) **The kiss lasted a while. He cupped my face with one hand while one hand slid up my pant leg. I moaned. Dimitri was the one and only guy I would ever love. Then, sadly, the kiss ended. We were so close to each other, our foreheads were against each other and we were breathing so heavily. Then he broke away for some reason. He put one finger up and went to the door.

"Don't go," I whispered.

"I'm not," He said. "I would never leave you, Roza. Ever." I nodded. He looked outside the door to the guardians and talked sternly. "Mikhail, make sure they don't come in. I have business to do. Just make sure it's you who comes in." He saw me on the bed and didn't ask. He closed the door behind him and came straight to me.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"We have a little time to-" I caught his drift and started kissing him. He picked me up and carried me to the bed. I took off his duster and kept on kissing him. He unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it off me. He unbuttoned my pants and pulled them off. I moaned. I loved Dimitri.

The logo, "They come first," may apply here. I mentally grinned. I tried to keep my fangs from retracting but they did. Dimitri apparentely expected this. He just lapped my fangs as the sex began.

An hour later it ended by a knock on the door. We were completely naked, so Dimitri, with his super speed, got dressed.

"Who is it?" I asked sweetly as if I were in a dream.

"It's a penguin. It's your father! These guardians won't let me in!" My dream was shattered on the count of I-just-had-sex-and-I-could-get-caught-right-in-front-of-my-father.

"Uhhh, one second!" I said while getting dressed and putting my hair up. "Shit, Dimitri, shit! You come out, he notices you, what the Hell am I supposed to say?" I hissed.

"Calm down Roza. I'll take care of it." He said reassuringly, I practically believed him. We both were dressed I walked Dimitri out and let my dad in.

"Hello, Mazur." Dimitri

"Belikov, what are you doing in here?" Abe asked.

"I'm here to comfort Rose. I'm done, it was just a talk. I'll see you later, Roza." He said and left.

"Okay, a talk. Now tell me what really happened." That's Zmey. I could not tell him we had sex, so I smoothly lied. "We really did talk. We talked about all the things I did and how I couldn't help it." Was it technically a lie or was it the truth? I'm going with a lie.

"Ahh. Rose," He believed it! "It wasn't your fault. You _were_ a Strigoi, but you no longer are. You could not help the things that you did. The people that you," He gulped, "Killed, were under your Strigoi influence." He. Believed. It. I am SO good.

"I know, Dad. But I have to show you something, and it might freak you out."

Abe laughed, "Rose, nothing that you do could ever freak me out."

"Well, okay." I opened my mouth and fangs retracted. Abes eyes widened as shiiit.

"Rose, but-you-the-how-whaaa?" He had stumbled words.

"Yes, Abe. I have fangs. Which means I am no longer a Dhampir, I am a Moroi." I said. "I can use compulsion, I have magic, maybe, and I can have a family."

"Let's hope not on the last one." He grumbled.

"Hey, I'm almost eighteen old man I can have kids." I said.

"Are we really having this conversation?" He groaned.

"No," I laughed. "I guess we're not."

"Good."

"What do you need, Abe?" I asked. "Not that I'm happy to see you, but what do you need?"

"They're lightening your guard."

"What? That's great! That means they're starting to trust me again!" I exclaimed with excitement.

"There's more." He said.

"What?"

"There are going to be tests to see if you are still a Dhampir, or well a Moroi."

"That's so stupid! Why?"

"They don't believe you fully changed back." He said.

"But my eyes aren't red! My skin isn't pale! It's Moroi pale! Abe, you have got to believe me!"

"It doesn't matter if I believe you, which I do. But they still have to do tests." Abe said. Anger flared within me. My whole body felt hot. Then it went just to my arms I threw my arms out, closed my eyes, focused on my anger, knowing I was trying to find my magic, I heard a gasp and a voice. "Rose!" Abe said and I opened my eyes. My arms were on fire.

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update! I just finished finals! DX Tomorrow is the last day of school... It became very hectic, but I tried to work on it so hard. P.S. Since summer is here (Well, for me) I have summer school. I will TRY TRY TRY to work on it as much as I can but I can't guarantee that I can post everyday. I'll try my bestest. Mah mom promised me a laptop by the end of the summer! I hope you like this chapter! ~HouseofNight321**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey! I'm back! Soooo, did you like that Rose has the Element of Fire? Right now she will just have Fire until she can control it, so yeah! I told you it would take a while because of Summer school and YEAH... WELL! I really hope you like Chapter 12 of ANC!**

_Rose_

"Whoa... Fire?" I asked. I was still a little mad, so the fire was still going.

"Rose, just calm down and the fire will go. We now know what will bring your Element." Abe said. "I have to get Lissa." He reached for his cellphone and I gave him a look.

"You have Lissa's number?" I asked.

"It's only for emergencies..." He said awkwardly. "Now, if you'll excuse me..." He dialed Lissa's number. "Vasilisa, It's Abe," He waited. "Rose has her Power." There was a blast of excitement on the other line and she practically screamed, "What is it?" "Fire..." Abe said. I heard a response through the bond. _I can't wait to tell Christian! _I smiled. It felt good to have the bond back. Abe saw me smile and saw that he had his answer. He hung up his phone. He started to walk toward the door.

"Wait where are you going, Abe?" I asked.

"I have to go. Plus, there's someone who wants to see you." Abe said and left and Christian was at the door.

"Fire Boy!" I exclaimed.

"Fire Girl!" He yelled and we both laughed.

"So what are you doing here? Not that I am happy to see you.. but..."

"I heard that you have fire, so I am here to help you control it." He smiled.

"Cool."

"So, what makes the fire appear?"

"Anger, Pissed offness," I explained and he laughed.

"Of course, same here. Try focusing on it to bring your power to you."

"I'm not pissed off, so it won't work. You gotta make me angry. Anything to make flames appear."

"Okay, but don't blame me for what comes after..."

"Oh, please! What bad thing could you have-" He kissed me, and it wasn't one of those pecks, it was a french kiss. Flames were on my arms to my hands as I put them on Christians back.

"Ow, ow, ow!" He jumped up and down yelling. One of the guardians came in and I put my hands behind my back.

"What's going on?" The guardian asked.

"Oh, I was walking around pacing as I stepped on his foot like this." I stepped on his foot.

"Ow, Rose!" He kept on jumping up and down and the guardian looked at me suspiciously as I grinned. The flames died down.

"See? Nothing to worry about." I said and the guardian grunted and left.

"Rose! What the FUCK was that for?" Christian asked.

"Well, we needed some reason for the guardian to leave, Why not step on your foot. Or I can just throw a fireball at you." I raised my hand and fire came in a little sphere then it poofed.

"You gotta focus. Focus on your anger. Or I'll kiss you again." He grinned.

"Something tells me you ENJOYED that." I muttered.

"Just focus on your anger, on anything." I focused my anger on the shadows. I hated the shadows. For some reason, I didn't have a headache. Shadows appeared and I heard a gasp. They looked like ghosts. Christian turned pale white. He knew these ghosts. Why? These ghosts were his parents.

"Rose make these ghosts go."

"Wait, Christian, what-?"

"Just make them go!" He was on the verge of tears.

"Shadows, I don't need you anymore, go." And the shadows disappeared. I went to Christian, looked into his eyes and wiped a tear. "Okay, explain. How are your parents still walking? Mason," I flinched, "Only walked thirty to fourty days after death. Then he moved on. So, what gives? Why are your parents still walking the World of the Dead? Unless you don't want to talk about it."

"I'm glad you have a new affinity, but this one creeps me out."

"I didn't even know I had this one! Seeing shadows? Controlling them? What can that do?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon."

"I bet."

**OKAY! I know that took FOREVER to upload, but I didn't have a laptop, I had summer school... I just got too busy... I'll try to get the next Chapter in soon! HouseofNight321 signing off!**


	14. Chapter 13

**OKAY! I know that took FOREVER to upload, but I didn't have a laptop, I had summer school... I just got too busy... I'll try to get the next Chapter in soon! HouseofNight321 signing off!**

We walked to Lissa and Christian was playing the memory over and over in his head. It was written all over his face.

"Hey," I said softly, "We're going to get this all figured out. I promise once I control this, I will never, ever put the shadows on you again. I saw how pained you looked. I promise."

"Thanks."

We reached to Lissa's room and I was nervous to say what happened. "Hey, Lissa. Um, yeah. Long story short." I said this really quickly. "I got my Fire power then ghosts started appearing, it didn't make my head hurt, and the ghosts were Christians parents." I took a deep breath in and Lissa took a sharp intake of breath.

"That makes no sense! Mason was-" She was about to say but I stopped her.

"Yes, yes, we already discussed this." I said hastily. I did not want to talk about Mason.

"How did Christian take it?" She asked facing me.

"Not well, he kinda freaked."

"Well, what do you expect they WERE his parents." Lissa said.

"You guys! I'm right here!" Christian exclaimed.

"He's still grieving." I said. Christian glared at me.

"Yes, they were my parents, but they made their choices." Christian said.

"Yes, they did. So is this a shadow-kissed affinity?" Lissa asked.

"Probably. I just don't know how it happened. It could be good against Strigoi I know. I can give you the locations. I'm a badass fighter, I could go with, or not. I just need to get out of this small room. Liss, help me. I can't stay in here much longer. The guardians keep wanting to check my eyes. It creeps me out. You have to help me."

"I'll see what I can do." Lissa said.

"We better go. See you Fire Girl."

"Bye Fire Boy, bye Liss."

"What, no cool nickname for me? Lissa asked.

"Fine." I laughed. "Bye Spirit Girl."

"Better. Bye!" She hugged me, then whispered, "We'll get you back to Guardian standards. I promise."

I smiled. "Thanks. Now go." They left and I lie down and fall asleep.

_Tasha_

_I am going to get Dimitri back from that 18 year old blood whore._ I thought. Dimitri was _mine._ I knew him longer. I knew him better. I just had to get him to take up my offer again, and then he would be all mine. I went to the gym where Dimitri usually is. I saw him and went up to him. "Dimka!"

"Hello, Tasha." He said stiffly.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Fine. Listen, I was just about to go visit Rose-"

"NO!" He raised his eyebrows. "I mean, let's do something. We could play pool, go to my room..."

"Tasha, I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Why? So you can go hang out with that Blood Whore?" I asked harshly and he grabbed my wrist.

"Don't you ever call her that." He growled.

"Why? You know it's true. Feeding the Dragomir Princess her blood. She probably enjoyed it." I gave a look of disgust.

"Tasha you better-" I kissed him. I kissed him with all my passion for him. What I did notice is that, he WASN'T kissing me back. He pushed me away.

"Stay away from me. Stay away from Rose. Stay away from all of us." He said backing away and he left muttering something I didn't comprehend in Russian.

"Like hell I well." I said and I walked away.

_Rose_

I was still in the small room thinking, pacing, laying down on my bed, or doing nothing; absolutely nothing. I had nothing else to do. A knock came on the door. "Who is it?"

"Guardian Tanner. Guardian Belikov wants to see you."

"Sure. Let him in." _Yay!_ I thought.

"Hello Rose."

"Hey, Comrade. Take a seat." I said patting on the bed. He went to sit down.

"You know, this isn't a very comfortable bed." He said.

"I know." I sighed. "Lissa is working on it." I hesitated. I was afraid to ask this question, not knowing the answer. I bit my lip.

"Roza, you know you can ask me anything."

"Do you think I will ever get back to Guardian standards?" I asked.

"Oh Roza." He said. I put my head on his chest intoxicated by the smell of his aftershave. "You are one of the most badass Guardians I know. I am absolutely positive they will take you back."

"Thanks, Comrade." I snuggled into him. Then I looked up to him. He kissed me. He kissed me with all his love for me from the day we met in Portland from the day with Natalie after Victor told her to turn Strigoi, and then my terrible experience being a Strigoi. The kiss was light, but it soon became more and more. I leaned against him and then went on top of him. Clothes came off one by one. The kiss became stronger and sexier. Our lips never left each other. his lips went to my collarbone and I moaned. He kissed my neck going down my shoulders and nipped my breast. I was so happy. This was the happiest time of my life. I turned and then he was on top of me. We stopped kissing for like two minutes.

"I love you Roza. I will never let anything happen to you."

"I love you too Dimitri. I will never, ever, ever, let anything happen to you." And we kept kissing.

The sex ended about an hour or so later. I didn't keep count. We layed there in the bed holding each other. I loved this moment. I would do it again if I could. We finally got dressed when a knock came on the door. I was confused. No one ever came at 11:00 AM. All Moroi should be asleep and the only Guardian I know is Dimitri. I was finally dressed when I asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Lissa." She said.

"Lissa, you should be in bed." I chastised.

"I'm sorry, you can bother me about that later, but I have great news! I have a Sign of Release!"

"Wait... what?" I was so confused and excited at the same time.

"Rose! You're free to go!" I screamed in happiness and she also screamed. We hugged each other. Dimitri joined.

"Group hug!" I yelled and we all laughed. I then hugged Dimitri alone. Lissa was looking at me. "Ahem, a little privacy."

"What? We're all going to be a big happy family once you're a Guardian again."

"Fine, but be warned. Your going to be shocked at what you see."

"Uh huh, sure. Just do it." She said and I rolled my eyes. I ran up and kissed Dimitri. Lissa's eyes widened like Hell.

"You...What...But...The...Why?" She stumbled upon words.

"Yes, Lissa. I love Dimitri. Now, please don't tell anyone. I'm not ready for that. Pleaaase?"

"Okay, okay!" She said. "But we will have to talk about this soon enough since you hid it from me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you. I guess the show and tell was the best." I said.

"Okay. Quick question though, and I don't doubt this for a second. But, Dimitri, do you love her back?"

"Yes, I love her with all my heart and soul. I would never hurt her." He said.

"Good, because if you did, I would get Rose to Fire your butt." We all laughed.

"Wait, Rose has a Fire affinity?" Dimitri asked.

"Sure do, Comrade." A fireball appeared in my hand.

"That's great!" He kissed me again.

"Ughh, get a room." Lissa said laughing.

"Hey, I am in a room." I said.

"True." She said.

"Let's just go to my room. I like my old being old room and I need to relax my ass. It hurts from that springy bed."

"Awesome." Lissa said. "But aren't you hungry?"

"I-" I said shyly. "I'm afraid to eat. I'm afraid to go to the feeders. To know what people would think, it's just scary."

"We'll all be there for you. Even me." Dimitri said. I smiled. That made me comfortable. If they were going to be with me, I might just be able to deal with the gossip.


	15. Chapter 14

**So how did you like it so far? I am relating a song to Rose! Hate it or love it, I think it's good! I really hope you like this chapter!**

_Rose_

Lissa, Dimitri, and I walked to the feeders room and I was shaking. Lissa and I linked arms. I slowed my breathing.

"Okay, remember, I will send you a compulsion message telling you to stop." Lissa said.

"Lissa, I have to learn on my own."

"Not today. This is your first time. I don't want to risk anything." She said. I know she didn't mean anything wrong, but I couldn't shake the feeling like I wanted to be independent. We reached the feeders room and everyone was wondering why I was there. I was practically shaking. Sadly, I saw Jesse and Ralf.

"I can't do this." I whispered to Lissa and Dimitri.

"Yes you can." Dimitri said. "Just breathe." I took a breath and Lissa took my hand. we went to the line of the feeders and everyone, and I mean everyone, looked confused.

"Rose, what the hell are you doing here?" Jesse asked.

"Your not a Moroi." Ralf finished for him. I wanted to lunge for him but Dimitri pulled me back knowing my intentions.

"Wanna bet?" I asked. I smiled ruefully showing my fangs. Their eyes widened.

"How the hell did that happen?" Jesse asked.

"What the hell?" Ralf said.

"Now back off." I growled. Dimitri held me tighter. They backed up and ran away. Good.

"Next." The guardian said. The guardian saw us and thought Lissa was here to feed. "Ahh, princess. Here for a feeding?"

"Actually," Lissa said, "Rose is here for a feeding."

The guardian frowned. "Rose isn't a Moroi, she's a Dhampir."

"Actually, she changed once she was changed back. Show her, Rose." Lissa said facing me. I sighed, showing my teeth and my fangs retracted.

"Excuse me for a minute." The Guardian scurried off to make a phone call. Soon enough, Guardian Petrov was there, Kirova was there, practically all of the school guardians were there.

"What's the meaning of this?" Kirova asked.

"When Rose was changed back," Lissa said and sighed, "She was turned into a Moroi. She isn't a Dhampir anymore."

"Show us, Rose." Alberta said. I showed my fangs.

"Impossible." I heard them all say.

"It's possible!" Lissa exclaimed. "I was the one who turned her back! So leave her alone!" She yelled.

"Calm down," I said using a bit of compulsion. She looked at me, half smiling.

"Rose, do you have any magic?" Kirova asked. Apparently they were the only ones asking questions.

"Yup." I held out my hand and a fireball danced in my hand. I clenched my fist and the fireball disappeared.

"Amazing." Dimitri said. I smiled.

"Are you sure you can feed, Rose?" Alberta asked.

"Rose and I already have it figured it out." Lissa said. She was not too happy people were interrogating me.

"I'm fine. Lissa and Dimitri will be here. It's fine." I said.

"Okay..." Alberta and Kirova said at the same time nervously.

"She's fine!" Lissa yelled. "Why can'r you trust her? She's FINE!"

"Lissa, calm down." I pulled some of the darkness from her and surprisingly, it DIDN;T go into me. Very odd, if you ask me, but I didn't question it. I just went with it. Lissa felt a funny feeling and shrugged it off.

"Just watch." Dimitri said. "Watch that she CAN do it." He gave me a nod and I nervously walked towards Alice.

"Hello, Rose. Where's Vasilisa. Isn't she getting a feeding today? Why is it just you?"

"Actually, I'm a Moroi now." I showed her my fangs.

"Well, are you still protecting us?" She asked.  
>"Done and done."<p>

"Well, don't be shy." She gave me her neck. I frantically looked to Lissa. She mouthed, "It's okay. GO!" I nodded and put my lips to her neck. I bit. Alice moaned. I counted to seven. One... Two... Three... I counted on and on until Lissa sent me a post-compulsion message. I immediately got up.

"Thanks, Alice." I said. She was in her drugged haze, so I don't think she heard me. I turned around to Lissa and went to hug Lissa. "I did it!"

"Yes, yes you did!" She hugged me back.

"That... that was amazing, Rose." Dimitri said.

"Oh, show your emotions for once and give me a hug, comrade!" I hugged him and he hugged me back. I sensed Dimitri stiffen and I turned around.

"Oh, hello Tasha."

"Hello, Rose." She smiled a weird smile at me.

"Well, I'll leave you two crazy kids alone. Don't do anything too crazy." I joked and left. Then I went to hide behind the door.

"I told you to stay away from us." Dimitri said harshly.

"You're not the boss of me, Dimka." Tasha said. "Mmm, I know you enjoyed that kiss as much as I did." _KISS?_

"No I didn't, Tasha." He almost growled trying to keep control. "I love Rose. So stay away from her. She just got back from a terrible experience. She doesn't need another."

"She's a blood whore and-" Dimitri smacked her across the face. I ran back in.

"Whoa, hey. No need for that."

"Blood Whore..." Tasha muttered.

"Excuse me?" I asked in disbelief.

"!" Tasha said. "I hate you. You stole my man. I knew him longer, I knew him better, and what happens? An 18 year old BLOOD WHORE takes him away from me." Tasha said wearily. I lunged for her but Dimitri pulled me back.

"How dare you. .You." I growled. "You're terrible. Stay away from Lissa and stay away from us. Because Tasha what you don't see is that I'm 18. No one will care who I date. I'm at the legal dating age to date whomever I want. So if I wanted too, I could date Dimitri."

"Let's go, Roza." Dimitri said and we left. I started going my own way because I was tired. "You should go to bed, Roza. It's about 12. I'll let you miss school today."

I sighed and yawned. "Okay, whatever Comrade." I started heading towards the dorms when I started singing Demi Lovatos Skyscraper because I thought it related to me so much with the ups and downs. Yes, I did have a pretty good singing voice, but I didn't like other people hearing me sing. It's creepy.

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper

A voice came behind me. "Didn't know you could sing, Little Fire Moroi."  
>"How did you-?" I stopped. Adrian's an Ivashkov. They hear about everything<p>

"Why did you stop singing? You're very good." He said. "And why that song?"

"One question at a time." I laughed. "One, I hate it when other people hear me sing. Question number two, I just feel like it relates to me, like going through the rough times, up and down, and I'm rising from the ground from with all I went through with being a Strigoi."

"Very touching. How have you been?" He asked.

"Better." I said, not saying anything about Dimitri. "Lissa got me a Sign of Release, so I am free to go back to my room. I think they're still deliberating on if I should be a guardian."

"But Lissa's parent's wanted-" He started and I finished him.

"Me to be her guardian. Now that I'm a Moroi, and practically everyone knows, well, They Come First. So I may be treated as a Moroi."

"Wow. I'm like speechless."

"I was the same way! But I just have to deal. Being a Moroi can be cool, I guess, and I can get a guardian. I know I'm not Royal, so I have to ask for one. I don't have to push much with my situation."

"Who would you want as your guardian?" Adrian asked.

I lied immediately. I knew this question was coming. "Not sure yet, but I'll let you know when I do. Kay?"

He looked convinced. "Okay. Let me walk you to your dorms. You look like you could pass out right now."

I blushed and let him walked me to the dorm. Once we got to the dorm, we parted ways, it was about two o'clock. _OhMyGod, I am never going to sleep._ It was a worth a shot. I snuggled into my bed, and fell right asleep.

**BAD NEWS ALERT! Okay, so apparently my mom "stretched the truth" about my laptop. I am NOT getting it this summer. Le sigh. The laptop I have been using and have been bringing home has been the schools. At the end of the week (Friday) I will most likely have to give it back. There's a definite chance. I will try my hardest to work on the story. I am so sorry, you guys. ~Annie~**


	16. Chapter 15: I'm What?

**How has everyone been? Been a while, huh? I promise to work on it more! Here you go! Chapter 15!**

I woke up at 11:15 PM at the yell of, "Rose!" I groaned. I sooo did not want to get up. My eyes fluttered.

"Whaaaat?" I groaned.

"You have been, like, in a coma. We haven't been able to wake you up." My eyes opened. I was in the med clinic.

"What the hell? How the hell did I get here?" I suddenly felt a jolt in my stomach. I looked down. "I think I'm going to be sick!" I ran to the bathroom and puked my guts up. Dimitri held my hair back like a gentleman.

"It's okay, Roza." Dimitri said.

"Dimitri," I said between gasps. "What's happening to me?" Lissa ran in and looked very concerned. I felt so confused. I looked down to my stomach again. What _had _happened? "I need mouthwash..." I groaned. Dimitri got up and ran to get some.

"What happened?" Lissa asked.

"I don't know. I swear! I just felt a jolt in my stomach, like... a push. Oh god. Oh, no." My world began to spin. Could I be... pregnant? Impossible... yet, I was a Moroi, so it was. "DIMITRI!" I yelled. Dimitri, Kirova, and Dr. Olendzki came in. I was almost hyperventilating.

"Rose! Roza! What's wrong?" Dimitri asked. I felt another push in my stomach.

"I'm pregnant." And darkness consumed me.

I heard a soft, "Rose...Rose?" It was such an angelic voice. My eyes fluttered open. He sighed. Then I heard a door opening.

"Is she up?" Lissa, I thought, asked.

"She's waking up right now."

"Rose?" Lissa asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you think you're really pregnant?"

"I don't know. It's my only possibility."

"But... how? You just turned a Moroi. Is it possible?"

"I guess." I said. Dr Olendzki came in with a box. Oh god. I knew what this was.

"Rose..." She started. "We want to do a pregnancy test."

"Okay. Let's do it." I said and took the box. I went to the bathroom. "Hmmm, let's see, basically pee on the box and wait for two minutes. Easy enough." I got the little stick out and went on the toilet and peed. Then I pulled my pants up and paced. Seconds felt like minutes. Minutes felt like hours. Then, the stick beeped. Two lines. Oh, _shit._ I'm... pregnant. My legs started to wobble as I started to walk out the door. Lissa was pacing. When she heard the door open, she looked up, saw me, and I nodded. She saw my legs wobble and she went for my support.

"Rose, are you okay?"

"I think so. I don't know if I can be a mom, Liss. I need help. How can I do this?" I started to cry for the first time since a while and Lissa held me tightly. Dimitri came back in and I nodded again to Lissa meaning that I needed to tell him that I really was pregnant. I ran to him and he embraced me into his arms.

"Are you-?"

"Yes." And he kissed me. Whaaaat? I thought he might be upset. Odd. I just went with it.

"I-" I sniffled. "I thought you might be upset."

"Upset that we're bringing a child into our lives? Roza, I couldn't be any happier than I am right now." Dimitri said.

"Good, because I am keeping her."

"Her?" He asked. "What's her name?"

"Alexis? Or maybe Abigail, but I am thinking Alexis more or if we have twins we could have both!"

"Twins? Let's start with one." And we hugged. We heard a sniffle. We looked around to Lissa. I raised my eyebrows.

"It's just so romantic!" I went to go hug her.

"Congrats GodMother." I said.

"Huh, wha-?" She stopped for like a half second then she bounced up and down. "Thank you Rose! Thank you, thank you! I have some baby planning to do starting with the uh, baby shower, the clothes, Alexis' room, the birth, so much to do! Bye!" And Lissa the Baby Planner ran off to go do her thing.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"Famished." I said.

"Well, let's get something to eat. I'm sure Alexis is starving too."

"Court."

"What?" Dimitri asked, clearly startled.

"We have to go to Royal Court. I have to talk to the queen because if I am treated like a Dhampir again, I need to get off the field and get an alternate job as my pregnancy progresses or it's too dangerous for Alexis."

"I understand. I'll go pack your things."

"Thanks. I have to go round up the gang including the parents because they need to hear the news."

"Afraid?" Dimitri asked.

"Terrified."

"I'll protect you, Roza. No matter what."

"Thank you." And I kissed him softly on the lips. It was a peck, but it meant a lot.

"I'll be back." He said.

"Same. Meet me back here in about 15 minutes."

"Okay. I love you Roza." Dimitri used his affectionate tone with my Russian name. It made me shiver. I left and got my phone out. I dialed Lissa's number.

"Hello?" Lissa asked. I started to walk and talk.

"Liss, get as many people of our group together as fast as you can. We have to get to Court. Tell them to meet Me and Dimitri in the parking lot. Just _don't_ tell Tasha. I'll tell you why when you get here and you cannot tell Christian why Tasha can't go. Got it?"

"On it." She said not asking any questions. I get perks of being pregnant. Yay!

"Bye." I said.

"Bye, Rose. See you soon." And we both hung up. _Okay Rose. Time to tell them when they get here._

_Tasha_

I went to the phone and dialed the number. No way was this bloodwhore going down without a fight.

"Tarasov Prison," The man said gruffly.

"I have a message for Victor Dashkov." I said.

"And who is this?" The man asked with amusement.

"Lady Natasha Ozera, now may I please speak with him?"

"Oh, sorry Lady Ozera. Hold on." It sounded like he put the phone down and a large beeping noise happened. I heard chains rattling and the phone was picked up.

"Hello?" Victor asked in amusement.

"Victor, it's Natasha, and I need your help."

**HOW DO YOU LIKE IT? I hope this makes up for the extra long delay! I have my school laptop back! So much more chapters to come! ~Annie~**


	17. Chapter 16: I have to tell WHO!

**Well, here's the bad news… I got my school laptop taken away for inappropriate use. . The good news is, NEW CHAPTER! Here ya go!**

_Tasha_

"And pray tell, Natasha. What do you need my help with?" Victor asked.

"Rose is pregnant. With Roses condition, there is no telling what special abilities her child could have. If _we _raise the baby as our own, we can use it for our use."

"Dear Rosemarie is pregnant? I would have never guessed." He chuckled. "You have a point, but Natasha, I am in prison, I cannot get out, and there is

no way for me to get out."

"Don't you have a strong Spirit user as a brother?" I asked.

"Well, yes. But Robert is a little out of it, you see. We could try. I'll try to get a hold of him and see what he says. This is a great opportunity."

"I know." I said.

"Quick question, Natasha. What made you change your mind about Rose?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "She loves Dimitri, and that Bloodwhore will die."

"Not the correct reason, but as long as we get the baby, it's alright. We shall talk soon."

"We shall." I said triumphantly.

_Rose_

I got back to the parking lot just in time. My mom, Abe, Christian, Lissa, Eddie, Adrian, and Dimitri were there. _OhMyGod, how do I say this?_ I thought.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked.

"Yeah... but why do we have to go to Court?" Christian asked.

"Well, this'll just be happy news to all of you." I muttered.

"What is it?" My over protective mother asked.

"Just wait until we get into the cars. Everything's fine mom." I said, lying. The cars finally came and we took our seats as we headed off to the airport.

"Okay, Rose. We're in the car. What's going on?" Abe demanded.

_Just tell them. _Lissa said to me. "I'm pregnant!" I blurted out. Abe gave a death stare to Dimitri.

"Rose! I can't believe you!" My mom said. "You promised you wouldn't do anything stupid and now you're having a baby?"

"Stop, just stop!" Lissa said. "Rose is 18. She can do what she wants, I'm sorry, Guardian Hathaway, but it's true. So, please. Be happy for her. Don't bring her down."

My mom looked at me and I was tearing up almost crying. Damn you hormones. "I'm sorry, Rose. It took me by shock. You really want to have this baby, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." I said confidently. It didn't stop Abe from giving Dimitri a death stare. "Abe! Stop! I wanted to do this!"

"Choose your punishment, Belikov. How DARE you get my daughter pregnant."

"Mazur, you heard Rose and Lissa. Be happy for her, killing me will make her hate you." Dimitri said as he put his arm around me. I snuggled into him.

"Ha! I wouldn't kill you. I would never do that to my Rose. You would just be severely lashed."

"Ibriham!" Janine, thank God, intervened. "Please leave Rose alone. She doesn't need this stress."

"So..." Christian started. "You're really pregnant?"

"Yup." I said. "I have the baby bump and everything."

"Have you thought of a name?" Eddie chimed in.

"Alexis is our first choice. Abigail is our second." Dimitri said.

"Rose?" Lissa asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, Liss?"

"Can I feel the baby bump?" She asked.

"Of course." Kind of odd to ask. She was the first one to ask. I pulled up my shirt a little and my stomach had a little curve to it. Lissa put her hand softly on my stomach and a little kick came out.

"She kicked." Lissa said.

I was crying by this time. "Alexis kicked, she actually kicked."

"It's all okay, Roza." Dimitri comforted me. I held my stomach and looked down and smiled through my tears. It was so beautiful how something was growing inside of me and be brought into this world. We made it to the airport in record time. No more ghosts were bothering me. Nothing could bother me now that I was bringing a child into _our _world. Then I noticed, Adrian hadn't talked at all. We sat down as Adrian sat away from all of us. I sat next to Dimitri, Lissa sat next to Christian and Eddie, and my parents [of course] sat next to each other, but Adrian? He was all alone.

"I need to talk to him." Him being Adrian.

"Okay..." Dimitri hesitated.

"I'll be fine." I said and I went over to sit next to Adrian.

"Well, well, Little Dhampir. Look what happened to you."

"Adrian..." I started but he stopped me.

"I loved you, damn it! I showed you all the signs! I got Lissa to Victors trial. _I _got Lissa to save you. I would do anything for you! Give anything to you, and then you go fuck it up and go screw Belikov?" Adrian roared. I started to cry. I ran back to Dimitri.

"Adrian, what the Hell?" Lissa said coming over to me. I was pouring tears. Did I really make him feel that bad?

"I didn't mean too-" He started.

"Just do us all a favor and shut the hell up." Christian said growling. Abe looked pissed as everyone came over. They all said things like, "Everything is okay, Rose." or "You didn't do anything, Rose." I'm not in damn therapy.

"Everyone stop! I did do something! I made Adrian feel like hell for the way I treated him. I didn't know he loved me and if he showed me the signs, I sure as hell didn't see them!" I wiped a tear. "Adrian, you have been such a good friend and I'm sorry I never saw the signs, but I'll never feel the same way. I love Dimitri and we're bringing a child into the world. You need to accept that or just stop talking to me all together."

"Rose..." Adrian started to come over to me, but Abe and Dimitri stopped him.

"Stay away from her." Dimitri said. Abe looked the same as Dimitri; angry as hell. I could see the glint of anger in their eyes.

"Dimitri..." I whispered. I didn't want Adrian hurt. "Just come here. Leave Adrian alone." Dimitri looked back at me and I gave a look of begging. He came back to me and wiped my last tear and put me in his lap. He cradled me as we were in the air. Everyone, including Lissa, was disappointed in Adrian. Lissa looked at me. "_We'll talk later." _She said through the bond. I didn't even nod. I just tried to think this was a bad dream. A really, really bad dream and I would wake up in Dimitris arms. Christian and Eddie were grimacing at Adrian and Lissa wouldn't even look at him. I felt a kick. "Shhh, baby, Mommy's sorry. No more yelling." And then the kicks stopped. Dimitri rubbed my stomach and I put my hand over his and I fell right asleep.

I woke up in a Royal Court bedroom and Dimitri was beside me.

"It's time to see the Queen." He said solemly.

"Okay." And I went to the Queens Social Room. When we got there, dear Queen Tatiana rose to her feet. Who was with her? Adrian.

"No." I said and I turned around and left.

"Rose!" Adrian said as he ran after me.

"Don't talk to me, Adrian Ivashkov." I growled.

"Rose, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"Oh," I said sarcastically. "It's okay for saying, 'You go fuck it up and go screw Belikov?' No Adrian. Don't even ask for forgiveness."

"Rose!" He said sharply grabbing my wrists. "I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! I totally didn't mean it!"

"Just get away!" I cried trying to pull away from him. And by that time, Lissa was there.

"What are you doing here?" Lissa asked sharply. "Let her go." He let go of my wrists and looked at me and talked once more.

"I'm sorry." He said and walked away.

"Are you okay?" She looked at me.

I sniffled. "I'm fine, now I just need to talk to the Queen and see what the hell that was all about."

"Let me come with you." Lissa insisted. We walked back to the Queens Social Room and the Queen was pacing.

"Congratulations, Rose." The Queen said. "Now, what was all that commotion outside?"

"You don't know?" I asked sharply. "You're great-nephew said to me, 'You go fuck it up and go screw Belikov?' Do you know how that makes me feel?"

"Rose, Adrian wanted to give you that. Everything that Guardian Belikov is giving you is a gift. But Adrian thought by giving you a child, you might love him more."

"You got this from one conversation?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yes. There wasn't much to say, really. He really does care for you. But anyway, why are you really here?" Tatiana asked.

"Obviously you know I'm able to give the life of a child." I started.

"Yes." She started to say, but I kept on going. Lissa felt that this was my conversation, so she just stayed out of it until she was needed.

"I don't know if you know this, but I have Magic." I said.

"You... you do? I don't think thats ever happened before; A Dhampir forcefully turned Strigoi and then turned into Moroi?" Tatiana asked shocked.

"Well, if you want to call it Moroi." I muttered.

"What color is your skin tone?" She asked excitedly. I showed her and it was Moroi pale. She gasped. "Well, it seems to be that we may have a special child on our hands. Have you thought of a name?"

"Alexis." I said confidently.

"That's an adorable name." Tatiana said.

"Another thing, um, Your Majesty." I started. "If you do want me in the Fields, I need to be taken off for a while for Maternity leave. I can't put myself or anyone I'm guarding in that kind of danger. And I'm sure Dim-Guardian Belikov would be worrying every second."

"Of course. And you would need a temporary Guardian for Vasilisa?" She asked getting my point.

"Yes. I just can't put Liss in that kind of danger. I hope you understand."

"Of course, of course." Tatiana said. I got a little suspicious. Why was the Queen being so nice to me? I might as well ask.

"Um, Your Majesty, if you don't mind me asking, and I'm going to ask anyway. Why are you being so nice?"

"Well, Rose, to be perfectly honest, I feel like we got off on the wrong foot. And-"

"Abe talked to you, didn't he?" I asked.

"Well, yes. But I do feel the same way. I hope we can start off new." Through the bond, Lissa was completely shocked. Was the Queen playing a trick?

"Well, thank you." I bowed. "Oh and I hope you don't have any hard feelings about this, but I'd rather not talk to Adrian right now. If you don't mind. On the jet, he said some pretty... suggestive things about Guardian Belikov and I, and I just don't think I should talk to Adrian right now. A cool off time is what it is really." It felt so good to get it off my shoulders.

"Yes, he told me. I am sure it won't happen again and I am also sure Ibriham will make sure it won't happen again."

"Alright. Thank you." I bowed again

"Before you go, Rose, I have contacted the best OB/GYN in the Moroi and Dhampir world. I would like you to go to an appointment in an hour."

"So soon?" Lissa asked.

"Well, it would be nice to see the Ultrasound." I said.

"Exactly." Tatiana said.

"Sure, when can we go?" I asked.

"In an hour." Tatiana said.

"Wow. Um, thank you so much, Your Majesty."

"Let's go, Liss." I said and we left with a smile on our faces. We got to go to the OB/GYN to see my baby.

**LONG CHAPTER! I really hoped you like it! Next chapter will be the OB/GYN and more of Tashas devious plans... Love ya! ~HouseofNight321~ **


	18. Chapter 17: The Sex of the Baby

**OKAY! I feel terrible. I have been on terrible Writers Block and I just stopped. BUT NOW I AM BACK! I came out with more stories if you want to read them! BTW, 4th Quarter is coming up for me which means JR Theme, Big Essay, Blah, Blah, Blah, so it may take a little bit for another chapter to come. Hope you like this Chapter of ANC! (GOD IT FEELS SO GOOD TO SAY THAT!) **

**Chapter 17: The Sex of the Baby**

"Are you nervous?" Lissa asked.

"A little bit." I admitted. "But I am also excited. I get to find out if it's a girl or a boy."

"Rose, I have a question." Lissa said.

"You know you can ask me anything, Liss." _Please don't be about Tasha, not Tasha, anything but-_

"Is there anything going on with you and Tasha?" Shit.

"Why would you think that?" I asked nervously.

"Puh-lease Rose. I saw you arguing with her. What-is-up?"

"She loves Dimitri!" I blurted out.

"No..." She gasped out.

"Yes! And now she wants to get revenge on me for and I quote, 'stealing her man.'" The limosine window pulled down.

"Princess, Rose? We're here."

"Greaaat, and now I'm hungry." I grumbled.

"All this gossip makes you hungry, huh?" She smiled.

"I love how you get me." I grinned.

"Look, there's a Starbucks down the street. What do you need?"

"Sweetened Passion Tazo Tea!" I called after her.

"Got it!" She walked on. I started to walk in to the Obstetrician's office and I was so nervous. What if the baby didn't make it? What if there was something wrong with her? OhMyGod, help me. I walked in with my arms crossed nervously and a voice came behind me.

"You must be Rose." A soft voice said and I jumped.

"Y-yeah." I said, starting to shake.

"I'm Dr. Brac. I will be your doctor throughout this process. Now, I'm sure you want to see the baby?" I nodded. "Then let's go into my office."

"Um, I have to wait here for Lissa." I said. ..

"Of course. I'll be waiting inside." She said and left. Lissa was practically running to me.

"You better not drop that!" I said jokingly. Plus, I was thirsty.

"I didn't," She said, totally out of breath.

"Let's go inside." I said excitedly. Okay, so I admit. I was still a little nervous, but now that I was finally at the office, I was starting to get excited. I mean, I get to see if it's a boy or a girl! I felt a stab of guilt for not bringing Dimitri along, but I am bringing a ton of ultrasound pictures home. We walked inside and damn, there was only white. This place needed a lot of redecorating. _They could use Lissa. _I thought jokingly. We finally saw Dr. Brac and the table and I laid down.

"This is going to feel a little cold, that's normal." She said soothingly. Then I looked over at Lissa and she was frowning, but trying to hide it. I raised my eyebrows. _Somethings off about her in her aura. I can't quite get a fix. _I nodded very slightly. Then I looked at the screen.

"Wow," I whispered.

"Amazing, isn't it? The beauty of a child." Okay, now that was off, but I just smiled and said, "It sure is."

"Do you know the sex?" Lissa asked.

"You are going to have a strong baby girl by the look of it. Listen to the heartbeat." Dr. Brac said.

"She just said girl!" Lissa squeaked.

"I know!" I said back and we both hugged. The offness about her was long forgotten. I pulled my shirt down and asked Dr. Brac if she could print seven copies of the ultrasound. She said she would gladly do it. She scurried off to the machine and Lissa and I waited until she was gone.

"Are you sure there is something off about her?" I whispered.

"Positive. Her aura was all over the place. There was no gold. Only dark colors. We need to do a background check on her."

"Okay," I said yawning. Dr. Brac gave us the copies and I felt satisfied.

"Thank you so much for coming." She said and she shook my hand.

"Thank-" And I gasped. I was being pulled into a vision. The fuck? A new affinity, again. I saw Dr. Brac delivering the baby.

"It's a baby girl!" She said delightfully. Then two monsters came into the picture; Tasha and Victor. My otherself screamed.

"No, please! Not my baby!"

"We'll raise her well, Rose. Don't worry." And I came out of the vision gasping.

"Are you okay, Rose?" Dr. Brac asked. I backed up a little from her.

"Y-yeah, why wouldn't I be?" And I left quickly.

"Rose, what just happened?"

"A nightmare. My worst nightmare coming true." And we left.

Dr. Amy Brac

So, it's a girl. Tasha will be most pleased. I have to call her. I dialed 312-283-0449 **(Call it if you want. Heehees) **and it was ringing.

"Hello?" A voice said, annoyed.

"Natasha, it's Amy. I have news about Rose."

"And what is that?"

"It will be a strong baby girl, she has a strong heartbeat and the bad news is the baby is making _Rose _stronger. Soon enough she will be the strongest Guardian/Moroi around." I said.

"Anything else?" Tasha asked interested.

"Yes. The Dragomir Princess will not let Rose out of her sight. What would we do about that?"

"I don't know," Tasha said. "But I'll let you know as soon as I figure it out." And there was a click.

**HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? I HOPE YOU LURVED IT JUST LIKE I DID. I FEEL SO GREAAAT BEING OFF OF WRITERS BLOCK. AND YES I LOVE TYPING IN CAPS TOO! Review your favorite part! OH AND P.S. I HAS A SURPRISE CHAPTER WITH A SURPRISE CHARACTER NEXT CHAPTER! Hehehe... LOVE YOU! KISSES! MUA! MUA! ~HouseofNight321~**


	19. Chapter 18: Adrian LISTEN!

**Hey all. Long time no see, huh? Listen, there have been some… Family emergencies have come up in the past… but a big one just came up, and I don't know how long it will take to finish A New Change. I love you all, believe me, just my little sister is being a butthead. This Chapter is For You! ~HouseofNight321~**

"OhMyGawd, that was exhausting!" Lissa said while entering the car. I raised one delicate eyebrow at her. "What," She snapped. "Were you running back and forth to stores getting food that will go down to your thighs? And since when do you like Chinese food?"

I looked guilty taking a bite of orange chicken. "Since it's tasty and Court doesn't have it. Panda Express is the best." I took another bite and talked with my mouth full, "Want some?"

"Ughhh, no. Being a princess means you have to be in shape. And being in shape means NO junk food." She death stared the orange chicken.

"And being pregnant means I can eat AALLLL the food I want. Healthy or not." I gave a goofy grin.

"Looks like we're back. Any idea how we're going to deal with Dr. Brac?" Lissa asked.

"Why are you asking me?" I looked as innocent as an angel.

Lissa laughed. "Well, you're the evil mastermind here and you sure do know how to get us out of sticky situations."

"Well, it does run in the family, with Abe and all." I gave a sly grin then sobered up. "Anyway, don't you think it's weird that Tasha calls me out and then there's something off about the OB/GYN who is about to give birth to maybe the strongest Moroi or Dhampir baby?" I looked at her seriously.

"You think they're connected." She said as a statement, not a question.

"Look, I know this sounds crazy, but I had a vision of me giving birth to Alexis or Abigail or both! I don't know, but then Tasha and Victor came into the vision and took her away from me. It was the most awful thing I've ever experienced." I thought about it. "Well almost the most."

Her eyes widened. "Wha-wha? We have to tell the Queen! We have to tell Abe!" She gripped my shoulders and whispered, "We have to tell Dimitri."

"Don't you think I know that? I love my little bump. Nothing," I growled, "Is going to come between me and my baby."

"Off that topic because we're parked and we don't want anyone to freak. Have you thought about talking to Adrian lately?" Lissa asked hesitantly.

"Believe me, I have. I just don't know what to say around him because everything I say to him sets him off. I tell him I love Dimitri, he tells me, 'Well I love you! Why don't you love me?' Seriously, Liss. It's a fucking love triangle. What is this, Twilight?"

"He did love you though. He went through a lot to get you back to well, the way you are now. And he feels like you're ditching him for Dimitri." Lissa said. Whoa. Wait. Whose side is she on?

"Whose side are you on?" I glared at her.

"Yours of course. But I really think you need to talk to Adrian."

"This will become Twilight if I do. The Jacob-Edward love triangle." I said, sighing.

"She ultimately chooses the one she loves in the end." Lissa said, hopeful.

"Yeah, and then she becomes a sparkly vampire." I got the ultrasounds and got out of the car, not wanting to talk about Twilight or the love triangle I was in anymore. I went to the Queen first to give her the copy she deserved seeing as she gave me the chance to see my baby. And she started crying…. Um. What? I just left her to her peace when I saw Adrian. _Just walk away, Rose. Don't engage. _I walked past him.

"Rose…" He sighed. I knew I should talk to him. I just knew I should. I teared up. _Damn you, Hormones._ He spoke again. "Rose can we please talk?"

No. NO. The Jacob-Edward love triangle, remember? "Fine, but we'll sit and eat because I'm hungry."

"Good with me." I think he was just happy I was talking to him. "Rose… I love you. I've always loved you."

"Here we go." I groaned.

"And just to go off with Dimitri? That's not fair." Okay. He is NOT playing fair. He was a good friend, but I never felt more than that.

"Adrian, I never thought of us as a couple. I just thought of us as friends. I still do. Why don't you get that?"

"Because I don't buy it."

"What don't you buy?" I suddenly realized this was a scene from Eclipse. OhMyGod, I was right!

"That you feel something for me."

"Jac-" Damn it! "Adrian. This isn't Twilight! You're putting me into a love triangle between you, me, and Dimitri. I don't feel that way about you. I just want us to be friends. If you can't accept that, then we shouldn't talk anymore."

His eyes widened. "If that's the way you feel." PHEW! I thought this was going to go on forever.

"I do." I said perfectly honestly.

"Fine." He said and he was about to turn around.

"Adrian! Why can't you accept us just being friends?" I asked, starting to get pissed off.

"Because you're about to have a baby. With Belikov. And I wish it was me." I stood there. Stunned. He… wanted to have a baby… with me?

"I can't deal with this right now." I whipped around and my purse fell and GOD FUCKING DAMNIT! So did my ultrasounds. Adrian smiled a little bit. I think he's turning bipolar. I know a good psychiatrist if he needs one.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked weirdly.

"I just realized, you're going to have a baby." I sighed. He could be soooo out of it sometimes.

"Adrian, can we please just be friends?"

"Sure." He said and I hugged him. "I miss you, a lot."

"I miss you too, little Dhampir-Moroi."

"Don't do that to me again, okay? I don't want to lose you." I said about to cry. Okay, these hormones were getting out of control. He looked at me kinda shocked and smiled. "Never." He mouthed and took an ultra sound and winked and swaggered his way out.

_Adrian_

Adrian was walking away from Rose satisfied and happy ever since the plane incident. His phone rang. He automatically assumed it was his mother checking up on him for the umpteenth millionth time.

"Hello?" Adrian asked. He looked at the caller ID. It said Unknown. He quickly *67 and it said Tasha. He was acting though. He had to act like he didn't know.

"Rose lies."

"About what?" Adrian was checking his nails.

"She doesn't care about you." Adrian rolled his eyes. He knew the situation. He knew *everything* that went on at court even if people didn't tell him.

"Okay, whatever you say." Adrian hung up. "Sanctimonious bitch." He had to tell Rose, she had a right to know. He had to tell Dimitri, no matter what his feelings were for him. And OhMyGod, he had to tell _Zmey_. They would know what to do. Hopefully.

**DOES THIS MAKE UP FOR MY TIME OFF?! I really, really, hope you liked it. I worked hard on it. I broke a sweat (No, not really *winks*) I hope you liked it. Review, review, review on what you thought!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Oh hi dere. Didn't see you coming. XD How you liking the story so far? Listen, the surprise character was going to be Avery, but I couldn't find a way to fit her in. I'm putting her in a different one chapter story called "Lissa's Nightmare." Not working on that for a while though. Gotta finish this! Oh Tasha, Tasha, Tasha. What are we ever going to do with you? Read on and find out… ~Annie~**

_Rose_

I thought it was going to be an average day. You know, eat, sleep, sex. But no. That all ended when the last person I expected knocked on my door. "Adrian?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk. Now. Can I come in? Please? Screw it. I'm coming in." He walked passed me. O-kay. That was odd. Next thing you know he's going to be talking about-

"I need to talk to you about Tasha." Well go fucking figure. Well might as well add another person to the list of People Who Know About Tasha.

"What about her?" I asked with a straight face. Shit, shit, shit. Why does everyone have to know? Now I'll have to tell Dimitri and then Abe. God, this was becoming so out of hand.

"Rose… do you care about me?" He asked. I gave him a WTF are you fucking kidding me look.

"Of course I do. You're like my best friend next to Lissa. Why do you ask?"

"Tasha called me using *67 and I *69'ed her and she said, 'Rose lies,' and, 'Rose doesn't care about you.'" I was fuming. That fucking BITCH! She's trying to steal my baby and now she's trying to turn people against me. I was breathing heavily as I noticed Adrian calling someone.

"Who the fuck are you calling!" I shouted, pacing back and forth. Christian and Lissa ran in and gasped. I was shocked and angry at the same time, so I threw a fireball at them. "GET OUT!" I screamed.

"Rose! Calm down." Christian said. "I know how it feels. Let all the fire go. Release it." Okay, I have never seen Christian this calm. I guess it's because we have never had something in common. I needed to calm down. I think the hormones were making my emotions more mixed. "Remember how I set Ralfon fire? I was angry. Just like you are. Let it go."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" I raked my hands through my hair and my hair was really hot. Like it was on fire. I was the Girl on Fire. I collapsed thinking I couldn't handle this. I couldn't do it. Lissa cautiously came towards me. The fire died down and she hugged me. I just bawled. I babbled words she couldn't comprehend and all she said was, "Shhh, Rose. Shhh."

"I. Can't. She's going to take my baby, Liss. She's trying to turn people against me. I just can't handle it right now." Lissa helped me up and walked me to my bedroom.

"Just rest for now. I'll talk to Dimitri or Abe or your mom. We'll figure this out. I promise, and you know I don't break my promises."

I smiled and lay down in my bed. I instantly fell asleep.

_Lissa_

"Those tantrums are not good for the baby. We have got to keep Rose calm." Christian said and I looked at him with a shocked face.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? Us Fire Users have to look out for each other." He grinned and I laughed. Then he asked me a serious question. "Who is Rose talking about?"

Fuuuuuuuuck. "Whatever do you mean?" I asked sweetly.

"Don't look at me with those cute eyes, although I love them. I know something's up. Aunt Tasha has been acting weird and now you too? And I can't know?" _So he notices it too._

"Christian, you have to promise, with all the love in your heart for me that you won't get mad and you'll listen first."

"Okay." He said.

"Rose has a new affinity. An affinity to see visions of the future."

"That's really cool!" He said in awe.

"Well, the first vision she had wasn't so cool. Remember, you promised to listen." He nodded. "RosehadavisionwhereTashaandVictorwerekidnappinghe rbabyaftershegavebirth."

"Wait…. Wait. Back up. Rose… had a vision," I nodded. "Where my aunt and Victor Dashkov stole her baby after she gave birth…"

"You think Rose is lying?"

"Well, technically, no. I remember overhearing Dimitri slap Tasha for dissing Rose. But… my own aunt? That's just crazy."

"Christian, I want you to stay with me from now on. I don't want you getting caught up in Tasha's business. She's evil. She's working with Victor and I'm pretty sure Victor is pissed at us for not getting him out of Tarasov." I thought about it for a minute. "Is Tasha good at Compulsion?"

"No… She's just as bad as I am. Unless she's faking. So you're hinting I better be careful."

"You're good at this." I kissed him on the nose.

"Let me go get my stuff and I'll meet you in an hour in front of Roses room. We need to talk to Dimitri while Rose is still asleep." Christian said. I waved my phone in front of him.

"I'm texting him right now." I said triumphantly.

"Are you going to tell him about the tantrum?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah. It's the God Mothers duty." I said, sighing. Then I held his hand and squeezed it. "See you in an hour.

"See you in an hour." He smiled and walked to his room.

_Christian _**(NEW!)**

I walked to mine and Aunt Tasha's room, really nervous. I mean, what was I going to say? Might as well wing it. I am more of an in the moment kind of guy. Okay, I'm here. Turn the knob and GO!

"Hello? Aunt Tasha?" I asked. No one made a sound. Huh, I guess no one was there. Ready, set, go! I ran in, got my stuff, and got out in less than five minutes and just as I was walking out, I ran into my aunt. _Remember she's evil. She's not the one who saved you anymore._

"Christian!" She beamed. "Where are you going?"

"Lissa's." I said, giving her nice, small answers. She didn't like that. Good. "I'm going to stay with her from now on. I'm sure you don't like having a boy in the room, and you get to have the bathroom all to yourself."

"Christian," She looked sad now. Oh, no. Oh fucking HELL no. We are not doing this. "I'm fine with you here."

"Well, I want to live with my girlfriend. So, I'll talk to you later."

"Christian! I forbid it!" I laughed. My sarcastic laugh, oh how I miss using it with Rose, but now I get to use it with my aunt.

"I'm eighteen. You can't say shit, Tasha. Buh-bye now." And I walked passed her picking up the pace, quickly texting Lissa.

*SHE KNOWS. EXPLAIN L8R*

*SHIT. GET ABE. NOW*

I started running and not looking back. I finally saw him. "ABE! ZMEY!" I stopped running gasping.

"Why, hello, Mr. Ozera." His eyes were glazed over, almost like he had been compelled. I squinted my eyes. He had been compelled. Shit!

"Gotta go." And I ran past him and saw Lissa. "LISSA!"

She grabbed my hand rubbing it. "What's wrong?" I looked into her eyes and hers looked the same. Tasha! She was not alone on this. But… no. Victor? He's in Tarasov! He wouldn't be able to get out. Victor doesn't have that kind of power.

I started running again – or well I tried. Lissa yanked me and Tasha and Victor came into sight. This was becoming a nightmare.

"Give him the anti-magic serum." Tasha said and Lissa injected me with this weird blue liquid. I tried to throw a fireball at her, but my fire was gone.

"What did you do?" I shouted

"Suspended your gifts. You won't need them. Lissa, dear?"

"Yes, Tasha?" She asked sweetly.

"Compel him to join us. This should be fun." She said. I felt sick to my stomache.

Lissa came near me and I saw a glint in her eyes. She faked the glaze! But it also said go along with it because she is doing some sort of compulsion. She kissed me, deeply and slowly made her way down to her front pocket. Which had ANOTHER shot. Hot Damn, I hate shots. She gripped my hair and quietly, very, very, quietly, whispered, "Anecdote." She shot me in the neck and I felt my magic come immediately. She dropped the serum into my shirt pocket and looked into my eyes. "Christian… I want you… to kick your aunt and Victors ass."

I gave a rueful smile. "With pleasure."

** OMG EPIC! I hope you liked it. I know I did. LOTS OF LOVE and a chapter to come soon!**


End file.
